Soupirs (Kinktober)
by D.Stiney
Summary: Le défi du Kintober transformé en recueil de prompt érotique. Un pairing et un thème qui donnent naissance à un texte érotique.
1. Introduction

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

D'ici le 1er Octobre, vous allez pouvoir voir ici ma participation au Kinktober.

Mais le Kinktober, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Kinktober est le petit frère de L'Inktober, un défi qui consiste, tout le long du mois d'Octobre, à faire un dessin selon un thème donné chaque jour.

Le Kinktober, lui, reprends le même concept, mais l'ouvre à l'écriture et se concentre sur des pratiques ou des fétichismes sexuels.

Ici donc, tous les jours d'Octobre, je posterai un texte sur un thème sexuel donné, avec un pairing dans l'univers de Saint Seiya.

Vous l'aurez compris, nous allons nager en plein rating M, 18+ et autres joyeusetés avec des personnages faisant des choses à d'autres.

Pour chaque jour, j'ai eu le choix dans une liste de quatre pratiques. La plupart du temps, je me suis limitée à un seul choix. Mais parfois, j'ai décidé d'en prendre plusieurs. Vous verrez le résultat par vousmêmes.

Chaque texte sera un texte court (normalement...), avec peu de contexte. Je me suis également imposée la contrainte de prendre un pairing différent chaque jour.

Le fandom de St Seiya étant ce qu'il est, vous aurez deviné que la très grande majorité de ces textes seront du Yaoi. Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé le moyen de caler quelques couples hétéro, et même du Yuri. Le pairing sera précisé avant chaque texte, pour ne pas vous laisser de mauvaises surprises si vous n'aimez pas ça.

Autre défi que je me suis lancé : une grande partie des couples seront inhabituels. J'ai certes sacrifié à quelques pairings classiques, mais la plupart du temps ce sera de l'atypique. J'ai même été jusqu'à demander à certaines personnes, dont quelques-unes ne connaissaient pas l'univers de Saint Seiya, de choisir des pairings au hasard parmi la liste des noms de tous les personnages. J'ai obtenu une dizaine de résultats et certains sont... Inattendu.

J'espère que ce défi vous plaira, et que vous allez vous amuser autant que je pense le faire.

Je vous retrouve le 1er Octobre pour le premier texte.

Have fun!


	2. Jour 1 : Deep-Throating (Gorge profonde)

Jour 1 : Deep-Throating (Gorge profonde)

Pairing : Mû/Aldébaran (On commence sur du classique)

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha.

Merci à Elann pour la correction

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite (Mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris)

* * *

Aldébaran leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et recula d'un pas devant le sourire mutin de Mû, faisant résonner un rire qui oscillait entre l'amusement et la gêne.

"Ta proposition est très tentante, mon amour. Mais je doute que nous ayons le temps."

Il vit les yeux verts de Mû se tourner vers la sortie de la maison de Taureau et les escaliers au-delà, avant de revenir à lui sans que la lueur affamée de son regard n'ai disparu. Elle s'était même teintée d'un soupçon d'amusement et de défi.

"Et moi, je pense qu'au contraire, nous avons juste le temps qu'il nous faut."

Le Bélier fit un pas en direction du Taureau, qui recula plus par principe que pour montrer un véritable désaccord.

"Ce serait jouer un jeu risqué..."

Mais déjà ses propres réticences sonnaient faux à ses oreilles, et Mû fit un nouveau pas qu'Aldébaran accompagna encore.

"C'est tout le principe. Où serait le défi, sinon ?"

Son pas suivant se fit félin, alors qu'il posait sa main sur le large torse du Taureau, l'encourageant à reculer encore. Avec un lourd frisson, ce dernier obéit sans plus discuter. Il savait son amant têtu, et il devait avouer que l'idée n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire.

A force d'aller en arrière, il sentit bientôt le mur heurter son dos. Il savoura le sourire satisfait et prédateur de Mû, avant d'observer son armure quitter son corps pour le laisser se couler plus librement contre lui.

Avec un sourire amusé, Aldébaran vit les doigts fins et agile caresser le métal froid de sa propre armure avant de venir se glisser vers la fixation de la ceinture dorée, leur propriétaire jetant un regard de reproche au Taureau.

"Je croyais que nous étions pressés ?"

Un rire de gorge secoua le large torse du second Chevaliers d'Or avant que son armure ne le quitte à son tour, allant sagement se reformer à côté de celle du Bélier. Mû pressa alors son corps contre celui, massif, de son aimé, réclamant un baiser qui lui fut donner sans délais.

Les lèvres se joignirent avec un naturel né de l'habitude, avant de se faire plus pressantes, plus affamées. La langue du Bélier vint caresser sa jumelle, accompagnant le balai par ses mains délicates sur la peau du Taureau. Bientôt, les doigts agiles descendirent, venant rapidement à bout de la fermeture du pantalon, libérant une intimité qui se sentait bien trop à l'étroit.

Aldébaran mit fin au baiser dans un soupir, grondant d'anticipation sous le regard amusé de Mû, alors que ce dernier faisait jouer ses doigts sur son sexe, l'effleurant sans jamais réellement le toucher.

Il jouait, parfaitement conscient de la tension imposée par peu de temps qu'ils avaient, de l'envie qui enflammait les reins de son amant depuis qu'il lui avait proposé cette petite occupation, de son regard lourd de demandes muettes qui pesait sur lui.

L'instant dura, entre impatience et délicieuse attente, dans une surveillance attentive du moindre bruit qui pourrait mettre fin à leur échange. Puis doucement, Mû se mit à genoux, ses mains accompagnant son mouvement pour venir taquiner les cuisses musclées du Taureau.

Ce dernier retint son souffle sans s'en rendre compte, noyé dans le regard malicieux de son aimé. Les années passaient, et le constat était le même : il restait toujours subjugué par cet être étrange et magnifique qu'était le Bélier. Par ses traits si fin, ses manières posées, sa bouche si délicate. Il y avait de la magie dans tout ce qui constituait son être, et il en était venu à la rechercher à chaque instant.

Aussi, lorsque la bouche de Mû entoura son membre qui, comme le reste de sa personne, était d'une taille plus que respectable, il ne pu que l'observer le faire disparaitre entièrement dans sa gorge, hypnotisé par cet acte pourtant maintenant habituel mais qu'il considérait comme improbable et fantastique à chaque fois.

C'était cette vision qui, plus surement encore que la douce moiteur de sa bouche, ou la délicate pression de ses lèvres, envoya une véritable marrée de plaisir de son ventre à son dos, lui faisant arquer les reins et retenir un soupir.

Il sentit un léger rire secouer la gorge du Bélier, accentuant encore la pression autours de son membre, avant d'être libéré dans l'air frais du temple pour replonger presque aussitôt. Les yeux verts de Mû ne quittait pas les siens, surveillant ses réactions, savourant les soupirs qu'il déclenchait, s'amusant des tentatives d'Aldébaran de les retenir ou de les dissimuler.

A chaque passage, sa langue s'appliquait à explorer les zones sensibles. A chaque passage, il l'avalait entièrement, complétement, avant de le relâcher presque entièrement. Et à chaque fois, le Taureau se perdait un peu plus dans son plaisir, s'appuyant contre le mur de peur que ses jambes ne le trahissent, quittant parfois cette vision si parfaite pour rejeter la tête en arrière, fermer les yeux et se laisser aller.

Si Mû était à genoux devant lui, c'était Aldébaran qui était à sa merci, soumit à ses mouvements si délicieux, a cette langue agile, à cette gorge accueillante. Il vint perdre une de ses mains dans la chevelure parme, plus pour trouver une accroche que pour imposer un rythme. Cela encouragea néanmoins son amant à accélérer, à le pousser plus encore dans ses limites, à lui faire oublier comment parler, comment respirer.

Le taureau avait oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait oublié qu'ils devaient être discret. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un des recoins du hall de son temple, pouvant être surpris à tout moment. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il ressentait, qu'à ce que lui faisait Mû, qu'au plaisir qui montait par vague, le perdant de plus en plus. Il avertit son amant d'une pression lorsqu'il se sentit submergé. Il le vit y répondre en l'avalant plus encore une dernière fois, alors qu'il se répandait dans sa gorge.

Encore sonné, il reprit son souffle, relevant un Bélier amusé et triomphant pour le prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Avec un sourire, Mû l'embrassa, passant doucement ses doigts dans sa nuque, lui partageant son propre gout salé.

"Je t'avais dit qu'on avait le temps."

Comme pour lui donner raison, le bruit de talons métallique retentit dans l'escalier menant au Cancer, mettant fin à leur étreinte. Sans attendre, Mû rappela son armure à lui tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux défaits, se dirigeant vers la sortie du temple comme si de rien était.

Aldébaran prit le temps de le regarder s'éloigner, avant d'avoir un petit rire attendrit devant le comportement de cet homme improbable qui partageait sa vie. Alors il remit lui aussi son armure, rejoignant ses frères qui passaient déjà le seuil de son temple avec son habituel sourire jovial.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette première journée de Kinktober.

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu.

Je dois vous avouer que le thème comme le pairing ne m'ont pas beaucoup inspiré.

Demain, nous aurons un de ces parings improbable tiré au sort, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du défi du jour.

A demain pour un autre texte. ^^


	3. Jour 2 : Begging (Supplication)

Jour 2 : Begging (Supplication)

Pairing : Milo/Shun (Pairing proposé par Allie)

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha.

Merci à Notsil pour la correction

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite (mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris).

Je précise que la scène a lieu plusieurs année après le manga, donc avec un Shun adulte.

* * *

Shun ferma la porte de son petit appartement avant de se laisser tomber en avant pour que son front trouve le contact frais du bois. Il ferma les yeux un long moment, épuisé, à essayer de détendre les muscles de sa nuque tendu par toute la pression accumulée.

"On dirait que tu viens de refaire la montée des marches du Sanctuaire tellement tu as une sale mine."

Shun ne sursauta même pas, habitué aux intrusions régulières de la personne derrière lui. Sans se presser, il quitta la porte pour venir croiser le regard bleu posé sur lui.

"Une grosse journée…"

Assis sur le cadre de la fenêtre, Milo le détaillait sans discrétion, les sourcils froncés.

« Je comprends… »

Non, il ne comprenait pas.

Ils étaient des Chevaliers, des êtres entraînés au-delà des limites humaines pour pouvoir combattre les plus grandes menaces qui pesaient sur l'humanité. Ils avaient vécu mille morts, sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Alors une journée remplie en tant que médecin dans un hôpital, même après plus d'une trentaine d'heure de travail à devoir gérer les urgences venant d'un accident en chaîne, il devait considérer ça comme une sinécure. Ça ne devrait pas épuiser un Chevalier entraîné tel que Shun.

Dans un certain sens, Milo avait raison : ce n'était pas le manque de sommeil, le rythme infernal ou l'absence de pauses ou de repas qui l'affectait. Il avait connu bien pire lors de son entraînement. Non, c'était le reste… C'étaient les cris de cette personne en plein délire qu'il fallait absolument soigner malgré tout. C'était l'angoisse, les pleurs et la désorientation des gens à gérer malgré le peu de temps. C'était le poids d'une vie entre ses mains, en sachant que d'autres attendaient encore après.

Avec un soupir, Shun jeta plus qu'il ne posa ses affaires sur la table, ouvrant le frigo pour en sortir deux bières. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son invité forcé quitter son perchoir pour le rejoindre, attrapant la boisson qu'il lui tendit sans faire mine de vouloir l'ouvrir. Il sentait le regard de Milo fixé sur lui, dans une demande muette à laquelle il hésitait à répondre.

Il ouvrit sa propre bière et en prit une gorgée tandis que le Scorpion attendait à ses côté, imperturbable. L'instant s'éternisa dans un silence assourdissant jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit finite et son cadavre posé sur la table, sa jumelle encore remplie déposée à ses côtés. Alors Shun se décida, posant le dos de sa main contre le poignet toujours sur le goulot, réponse tout aussi subtile que la question, mais qui suffit pour qu'un bras vienne enserrer sa taille.

Le Chevalier d'Andromède recula contre le torse derrière lui, s'abandonnant au Scorpion sans plus de réticence, tout aussi anxieux qu'impatient de voir sa demande exaucée.

C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, entre non-dit et besoin inavoué. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient trouvé, à leur plus grand étonnement. Ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé. Ainsi qu'ils s'aimaient, en quelque sorte…

Les doigts de Milo commencèrent à courir délicatement sur la peau découverte du ventre de Shun, tandis qu'il taquinait du bout des lèvres sa nuque. Andromède se laissait faire, ses mains posées sur celles de son aîné pour en suivre les mouvements sans pour autant les guider.

C'était logique, dans un certain sens. Le Chevalier marqué par la constellation du sacrifice, et celui personnifiant le danger et le prédateur… Leur synergie était presque évidente.

La chemise de Shun fut bien vite retirée, tandis que les doigts de Milo continuaient de dessiner d'étranges arabesques sur sa peau, délicatement, sans jamais réellement appuyer le contact, mais trouvant toujours les endroits les plus sensibles. Ceux qui, avec juste un effleurement, faisaient sursauter l'épiderme. Le souffle d'Andromède s'accéléra alors qu'il s'abandonnait petit à petit à l'attention, laissant à son amant le contrôle total sur ce qui se passait.

Longtemps, il s'en était voulu d'être passif, de ne pas rendre la pareille. Car il l'était toujours complètement lorsqu'il demandait « ça ». Puis il avait compris que Milo y trouvait son intérêt aussi, peut-être même plus que dans leur rapport plus classique. Que cela faisait partie du jeu, de leur échange. Que c'était en réalité tout le but de l'exercice.

Alors il se laissait guider, sacrifiant aux demandes sans aucune résistance, se laissant manipuler sans broncher. Ses sens étaient de plus en plus mis à mal par les caresses bien trop délicates du Scorpion. Il voulait plus, plus que ces effleurements, et ces lèvres bien trop légères sur sa clavicule. Il jeta un regard quémandeur à l'homme qui restait collé à son dos, s'attirant un sourire amusé, avant que la bouche de son amant ne passe de son épaule à ses lèvres, les effleurant d'abord, promettant un baiser pour le refuser ensuite, puis les rejoignant doucement dans un échange d'abord chaste qui s'approfondit néanmoins de seconde en seconde, forçant Shun à se retourner dans les bras de Milo pour lui faire face, perdant ses mains dans la chevelure azur alors que leurs jumelles vinrent taquiner le creux de ses reins. D'abords toujours du bout de la pulpe, avant de se faire plus marquées, plus appuyées, suivant sa colonne avant de s'en éloigner pour aussitôt y revenir, marquant parfois de l'ongle leur passage, faisant immanquablement arquer le dos.

Le baiser ne prit fin que pour laisser Andromède à bout de souffle, alors que les lèvres de l'autre Chevalier vinrent impitoyablement à l'attaque de son cou, de sa mâchoire, de son torse, enflammant de désir ses nerfs mis à vif par les longues minutes de frustration qui avaient précédé. Shun ferma les yeux pour se laisser plus encore aller à ces sensations, sentant ses muscles réagir sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, admirant presque à quel point ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte au court des dernières minutes, intensifiant chaque toucheré, chaque souffle.

Il sentit à peine ses derniers vêtements le quitter, réalisa juste le soulagement de ne plus les sentir sur sa peau, ressentant avec une sensibilité accrue le froid de l'air l'entourant, se coulant instinctivement contre Milo à la recherche de sa chaleur, de sa proximité, frustré par le contact rêche des tissus que lui n'avait pas quittés.

La tension qu'il avait accumulée dans la journée ne l'aidait pas, s'intensifiant, se diffusant, bandant chacun de ses muscles dans l'anticipation d'obtenir plus.

Les mains du Scorpion vinrent explorer les nouvelles zones dévoilées, leur faisant subir la même torture délicieuse qu'au haut du corps, explorant la rondeur des fesses, le creux des cuisses, toujours en restant éloigné de l'endroit où se concentrait de plus en plus de chaleur sous une érection déjà presque douloureuse.

Des soupirs passèrent de plus en plus les lèvres de Shun alors que ses mains s'accrochaient au col de Milo, s'aventurant parfois à chercher à écarter le tissu, se faisant toujours rappeler ée à l'ordre par les esquives habilles du Scorpion. Lorsqu'Andromède ouvrit enfin de nouveau les yeux, ce ne fut que pour trouver un regard bleu commençant à doucement se teinter d'orange au travers duquel couvait un feu affamé, prédateur, mais aussi une satisfaction, un plaisir sans fin de mettre le Bronze de plus en plus à sa merci, de lui faire perdre le contrôle, de tirer toutes ces réactions du plus petit de ses gestes, du moindre de ses souffles.

Un lourd frisson secoua le corps entier du Chevalier de Bronze, tandis que sa gorge se serrait en un gémissement étouffé. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se sentit soulevé pour être posé sur la table, forcé à s'y allonger é d'une poussée autoritaire. Alors les caresses et les baisers reprirent, explorant l'entièreté de son corps à leur guise, sans jamais pourtant faire mine d'approcher son sexe de plus en plus douloureux.

Shun se perdait dans ses sensations, s'accrochant au rebords qu'il trouva presque par hasard sous ses doigts. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il ne lui appartenait plus. Il n'était plus qu'envie et frustration. Ses hanches ondulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler à la recherche d'un contact qu'elles ne trouvaient pas. Son corps se tendait vers une chaleur qui s'esquivait aussitôt touchée. Ses soupirs étaient devenus des gémissements, presque des plaintes. Il était au-delà de son envie, au-delà de son ressenti. Son désir grandissait à lui en faire mal, lui faisant prendre conscience de chaque parcelle avide de son corps, de chaque bruit, de chaque contact. Il était au-delà de sa limite, il en souffrait… Et Athéna lui pardonne mais qu'il aimait ça !

Ne plus rien contrôler. Ne plus rien gérer. Ne plus rien combattre. S'abandonner au-delà de tout…

« Milo… Milo s'il te plait… »

Sa voix était plus un sanglot qu'une demande, mais cela suffit à ce que le scorpion cesse sa délicieuse torture, venant à sa hauteur avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Je… S'il te plait !... Plus… S'il te plait ! »

Seul un rire de gorge lui répondit, alors qu'il sentit les mains fermes de son amant le saisir pour le mettre sur le ventre.

« Plus de quoi, Shun ? »

Les doigts de Milo coururent de sa nuque à ses reins, laissant une impression de brûlure sur la peau sensible, avant de continuer leur chemin, s'arrêtant un moment pour taquiner l'orifice rencontré sur la route, pour ensuite descendre encore et juste effleurer l'organe jusque-là délaissé. Cela suffit à déclencher un véritable ouragan de sensation chez sa victime consentante, tendant tout son être vers cette simple sensation, le poussant à bouger à la recherche de plus de contact.

"Tu aimerais que je m'occupe de ça ?"

La voix du Scorpion était autant pleine de promesse que de menace.

Shun se tordit le cou pour accrocher son regard, se mordant la lèvre sans encore vraiment répondre. Il détailla l'attitude détachée et amusée de Milo alors qu'il se penchait sur lui, sentant son envie dans son dos, frissonnant d'anticipation à cette vision et à ce contact.

"Oui… S'il te plait… oui…"

A ces mots, la main s'éloigna pourtant de la zone tant convoitée, s'attachant à torturer ses alentours, déclenchant une véritable litanie de gémissements retenus.

L'autre main, quant à elle, s'éloigna pour chercher rapidement quelque chose et revenir ensuite entre les fesses d'Andromède, les doigts enduits d'un lubrifiant que Shun soupçonnait avoir été mis à portée de main sciemment avant son retour.

Milo joua encore un moment, savourant les plaintes qu'il déclenchait, avant de doucement commencer é à préparer l'entrée de son amant.

A l'intrusion, Shun crut qu'il allait venir sans même avoir été touché. Non pas que la sensation lui donna un plaisir particulier, mais ses promesses quant à la suite des évènements le faisait trembler d'impatience.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il le préparait, les doigts du Scorpion vinrent enfin, petit à petit, se resserrer sur son membre, mais sans bouger, sans lui accorder plus qu'une simple pression, le narguant en lui faisant miroiter une délivrance qui ne venait pas.

Shun en devenait fou de frustration. Les doigts en lui, les doigts autour de lui… Il voulait plus. Il voulait le plaisir. Il voulait se libérer de cette tension. Ses hanches recommencèrent à bouger d'elles mêmeelles-mêmes, sans que pour autant un quelconque apaisement lui soit procuréer. Milo suivait ses mouvements. Milo empêchait toute friction. Milo prenait tout son temps. Milo le torturait de la plus exquise des façons.

Un sanglot secoua Andromède quand il atteint son point de rupture, quand sa dernière résistance fut tombée. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se redressa pour venir accrocher sa main à la nuque du Scorpion, pour lui arracher un baiser qui lui fut refusé er, pour lui lancer un regard de pure supplication.

"Milo ! Par Pitié ! Par pitié, vient !"

Un rire secoua son amant, alors que sans pitié sa main quitta la chaleur de son orifice pour venir le plaquer de nouveau contre la table.

"Tu vois que tu sais demander convenablement, quand tu veux."

Shun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Milo entrait en lui, la main laissé sur l'intimité du Bronze accompagnant le mouvement trop lent au goût d'Andromède qui se contorsionna pour venir plus vite à sa rencontre. Il crut presque en pleurer de soulagement, accueillant la vague de plaisir qui saisit son bas ventre comme un assoiffé accueille l'eau. Son corps tout entier se tordait de plaisir alors qu'enfin il y avait accès. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien que ce poids dans son dos, que ce sexe en lui, que cette main autour de lui. Rien que ce plaisir qui lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Rien que sa gorge qui hurlait d'autres supplications inintelligibles.

intelligibles. (ou inintelligibles ?)

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il suppliait. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait que cet instant s'arrête au plus vite pour être enfin repus, ou alors s'il désirait au contraire que cette sensation à la fois horrible et délicieuse dure le plus longtemps possible.

Mais Milo décida pour lui, s'arrangeant pour l'empêcher de jouir, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il le sentait venir. Il voulait aller plus loin, encore plus loin, et Shun le suppliait d'arrêter autant qu'il le conjurait de continuer.

Quand enfin le Scorpion relâcha la tension, il y eut un moment de blanc et de vide absolu. Un paroxysme d'apaisement. Toute la tension, tout le mal le quitta en instant, le laissant épuisé et cotonneux.

Sans opposer aucune résistance, il se laissa essuyeré sommairement avant de se sentir attirer entre les bras de Milo.

Shun adorait cet instant. Ce moment de calme et de relâchement total. Il se laissait alors totalement aller aux soins et à l'amour de son amant, savourant avec un plaisir sans fin les caresses apaisantes dans son dos, les baisers dans ses cheveux. Cette affection si rare entre eux mais qui était si précieuse dans ces instants.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Le Chevalier d'Andromède leva alors des yeux déjà embuése de fatigue et de sommeil, avant d'offrir à Milo un sourire où pouvait se lire toute sa reconnaissance et son amour.

"Oui."

* * *

Et voilà pour le second jour du Kinktober. J'aurais mis plus de temps, aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le concept de Shun docteur vient des épisodes G Assassin où il exerce ce métier. J'ai aimé l'idée, et l'ai reprise pour mon Shun adulte.

Je n'ai pas pu me restreindre et j'ai fait dans la longueur. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

J'espère que j'aurais réussi le défi de ce pairing.

Je vous dis à demain pour le troisième texte. Petit indice : on y retrouve notre cher Scorpion. ^^


	4. Jour 3 : Temperature Play (Jeu de tempér

Jour 3 : Temperature Play (Jeu de température)

Pairing : Milo/Camus (ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous irons dans l'original)

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, de la Toei et de la Shueisha.

Merci à Allie pour la correction

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite.

Pour répondre à la review anonyme que j'ai reçu :

Merci de ton intérêt pour ce petit défi. Malheureusement, j'ai déjà établi tous les pairings que je vais utiliser et sur quel thème je vais les placer. Tout est planifié depuis quelques temps déjà.

Et malheureusement, les couples et trouples que tu m'as demandé ne sont pas prévu au programme. Je note néanmoins tes suggestions, et peut-être m'inspireront elles pour un futur OS. ^^

* * *

Si Camus était un homme dirigé par ses émotions, sans doute serait-il déjà en train de coincer la petite bouteille qu'il tenait dans les mains dans le gosier de son cher et tendre amour, pour lui faire ravaler son sourire faussement innocent.

Les choses avaient pourtant bien commencé. Comme d'habitude, Milo lui avait sauté dessus à peine Camus avait-il passé la porte de ses appartements. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier avait un peu protesté pour la forme avant de se retrouver comme par magie dans sa chambre et débarrassé de ses vêtements. Comme d'habitude, son cher Scorpion l'avait bien vite entraîné dans des jeux sous les draps.

Sauf qu'au moment de passer aux choses sérieuses, l'irritant représentant du signe arachnide s'était mis en quête de quelque chose dans la table de nuit, avant de lui tendre "ça" !

La première question qu'aurait aimé poser Camus, c'était de savoir pourquoi cette "chose" se trouvait dans SA table de chevet. La seconde question, c'était :

"Est-ce que tu te trouves drôle ? "

L'expression exagérément étonné de Milo donna à son compagnon de soudaines envies de gifle, "d'ami" promptement ramené dehors dans son plus simple appareil, et de porte qui claque. Mais Camus se voulait quelqu'un de serein et d'imperturbable, aussi souleva-t-il juste un de ses sourcils fourchus lorsque le Scorpion lui répondit :

"L'idée ne te plaît pas ? Je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être amusant à utiliser…"

Le Verseau se contenta de soupirer avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur l'objet impie qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Le lubrifiant "effet froid" semblait le narguer dans son emballage plastique bleu criard, promettant des sensations de froid intense décuplant le plaisir. Pour peu, il en aurait eu un rictus de dédain.

Il savait très bien que son amant le provoquait, ou plutôt qu'il avait dévalisé tous les gantiers du pays pour lui envoyer leur production annuelle au visage. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi il le faisait.

Il n'avait que deux choix, entrer dans son jeu et relever son défi, ou ramasser sa réputation du magicien de l'eau et de la glace et sortir de cette chambre comme un prince.

La seconde solution était sans conteste la plus censée, mais c'était sans compter sur son insupportable moitié qui vint langoureusement se coller à lui pour lui prendre un baiser que Camus ne lui accorda pas, et lui attrapant le flacon en plastique de la main.

"Ça sent plutôt bon en plus…"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Milo ouvrit la petite bouteille pour appuyer sur la pompe et récolter une portion du produit sur ses doigts. Aussitôt, une odeur de menthe forte chimique agressa les narines de Camus, alors qu'ayant abandonné tout semblant de bonne foi, le Scorpion vint tracer une ligne visqueuse sur son torse, de sa gorge à son nombril, plantant un regard provocateur dans celui, froid et distant, du Verseau. Ce dernier soutint la provocation, ressentant la sensation presque risible de fausse fraîcheur causé par l'agression du produit sur son épiderme.

Ils passèrent quelques secondes ainsi, à se regarder en chien de faïence, avant que Camus ne reprenne son bien.

"Si tu y tiens, testons ça."

L'expression de Milo se teinta de surprise alors qu'il se laissait pousser en arrière pour se retrouver allongé sur les draps. Méfiant, il observa le Verseau presser la bouteille et se frotter les mains avec le produit pour venir ensuite les faire courir sur le torse du Scorpion, y traçant des chemins humides et sensibles qui bientôt laissèrent une sensation de fraîcheur accrue.

L'effet était…. Décevant. La peau était plus irritée que vraiment rafraîchie, le moindre souffle d'air faisant réagir l'épiderme sans que l'impression ne soit vraiment profonde. Milo ne s'était néanmoins pas attendu à plus de la part du produit, mais il avait espéré provoquer une autre réaction chez son amant qu'une simple acceptation.

Il profitait néanmoins de ce qu'il avait. L'essai avait le mérite de faire sentir le moindre toucher des longs doigts de son aimé de manière accrue, chaque passage semblant tracer un véritable sillon de glace bien plus froid que le produit seul déclenchait, lui infligeant une brûlure qui persistait quelques instants après, multipliant l'impression de contact. Camus continua son manège sur tout son corps, faisant se contracter des fesses sous la caresse glaciale, s'attirant un gémissement impatient et douloureux en effleurant des cuisses.

Ce n'est que lorsque les mains du Verseau revinrent sur son ventre que Milo vit la légère vapeur qui les entourait, et eut un sourire victorieux qui lui valut un baiser revanchard.

Les doigts de Camus en profitèrent pour descendre plus bas, apportant leur étreinte glaciale à une érection déjà conséquente, et provoquant un véritable sursaut qui mit fin à leur échange. Le corps du Scorpion se contractait sous la sensation, le faisant forcer pour chercher l'air.

Le regard du Verseau se teinta d'une lueur amusée, alors qu'il continuait sa torture du bout des doigts pour éviter d'abîmer la peau fine de cet endroit. Il en profita pour venir embrasser le cou de son amant, savourant la fraîcheur inhabituelle de la peau sous la chaleur de sa bouche. Petit à petit il descendit, dévorant la clavicule, venant pincer les mamelons entre ses lèvres. Là où il sentait la peau se réchauffer sous sa langue, il soufflait ensuite l'air volontairement refroidi de ses poumons, s'attirant des plaintes comme des gémissements de plaisir. Malgré son entraînement, malgré sa résistance, il sentait la peau du grec commencer à trembler imperceptiblement sous ses froides attention.

Il devait avouer que la sensation de contrôle le grisait. Tout autant que cette douce vengeance pour avoir osé laissé entendre qu'un petit flacon de produit industriel pourrait faire mieux que lui.

Alors il descendit encore plus bas, sur le ventre, le nombril, et jusqu'à rejoindre sa main, et le sexe qu'elle taquinait toujours.

Il frissonna de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit Milo arquer les reins pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, soupirant de soulagement sous la chaleur retrouvée lorsque la langue du Verseau vint l'entourer, grognant d'inconfort sous le choc thermique causé par le souffle gelé.

La main quitta le membre pour le laisser aux bons soins des lèvres de Camus, cherchant à tâtons le flacon honni dans les draps défaits par la poigne du Scorpion qui s'y accrochait comme un perdu.

Trouvant l'objet de sa recherche, le Verseau en enduit ses doigts, avant de venir les présenter à l'entrée de son amant. Délicatement, il en inséra un premier, s'attirant un cri surpris. L'effet mentholé du produit mêlé à la fraîcheur qui émanait de l'index indiscret semblait avoir un effet des plus intéressants sur Milo, raccourcissant encore son souffle, le faisant se tordre d'inconfort autant que de plaisir.

Camus s'amusait des réactions du Scorpion, s'appliquant à le rendre fou sous les sensations contraires qu'il lui faisait subir, creusant les joues, caressant les zones sensibles de sa langue, soufflant le chaud comme le froid, bloquant la respiration de son aimé à chaque transition un peu plus brusque que la précédente. Bientôt, il ajouta un nouveau doigt, attirant une succession de spasmes autour d'eux alors que les nerfs sensibles de l'endroit hésitaient entre se détendre sous la caresse et se contracter sous le froid intrusif.

Enfin il le sentit se tendre sous lui, accueillit sa semence qui se refroidit instantanément au contact de l'air glacé qui expirait, donnant une texture un peu étrange qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier mais qu'il se força à avaler.

Il se redressa pour profiter de la vue de Milo alangui, le souffle court, un sourire de pur satisfaction sur le visage, avant de venir se lover contre lui.

L'essoufflement du Scorpion se transforma en rictus, puis en rire franc, avant qu'il ne coule vers lui un regard moqueur.

" Rappelle-moi de te vexer plus souvent."

Camus haussa les épaules, ne daignant pas répondre, préférant faire courir ses doigts sur le torse encore frais de son cher et tendre. Milo vint doucement chatouiller sa nuque d'une main distraite, avant de poursuivre.

"Ose me dire que si je t'avais demandé directement ce genre de choses, je n'aurais pas eu droit au couplet sur l'utilisation du cosmos uniquement réservé à la protection d'Athéna et au combat, et au pamphlet outré comme quoi tu n'es pas un frigo ambulant ?"

Le Verseau redressa la tête pour croiser son regard, avec dans les yeux une lueur amusée que quiconque d'autre que Milo n'aurait pas vu.

"Apparemment tu t'es déjà fait la leçon tout seul. Bientôt tu l'appliqueras peut-être, qui sait ?"

Le scorpion repartit dans un rire franc, avant de se tourner pour basculer Camus sous lui, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

"Bien ! Et si nous réchauffions l'atmosphère, maintenant ?"

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième texte.

Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien posté hier. J'ai eu moins de temps que prévu. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai été peu inspiré par ce couple que j'aime lire mais assez peu écrire.

Je commence à voir les difficultés de ce défi qui me demande plus d'énergie que j'aurais cru. Pour moi qui remanie mes textes de nombreuses fois, poster mes textes presque crus est assez déroutant, je dois dire. Mais je compte bien tenir bon.

Je rattraperai mon retard dès que possible. En attendant, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu. Je dois vous avouer qu'il est né dans la douleur. Je n'en suis vraiment pas fière.

Demain je risque d'être occupée et il risque de ne pas y avoir de texte non plus. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

A très bientôt, donc. ^^


	5. Jour 4 : Mirror Sex (Sexe avec des miroi

Jour 4 : Mirror Sex (Sexe avec des miroir)

Pairing : Jamian/Misty

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, de la Toei et de la Shueisha.

Merci à Elann pour la correction

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite.

* * *

Aussi nerveux qu'impatient, Jamian guidait sont aimé à travers les rochers et les buissons asséchés de cet endroit reculé du Sanctuaire, jetant régulièrement un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il était toujours bien suivi.

Quelques pas derrière lui, Misty ne put s'empêcher de sourire au comportement du Corbeau, attendri. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, des années qu'il avait accepté l'Anglais pour partenaire quand ce dernier était venu se déclarer du bout des lèvres, persuadé d'être rejeté mais saisissant tout de même l'opportunité offerte par leur nouvelle vie. Pourtant, Jamian agissait toujours comme si leur relation était un rêve éphémère, craignant toujours de le lasser, de l'agacer.

Certes, Misty n'était pas l'être le plus patient ou le moins intransigeant qui soit, mais il n'avait jamais laissé le moindre doute sur son choix, aimant le Corbeau de tout son cœur et le respectant en tant qu'égal. Il avait fini par considérercela comme une variante immuable de leur relation, et avait même été flatté de toute l'attention que l'Anglais lui portait. Il appréciait, dans un certain sens, cet effort qu'il faisait pour toujours le séduire, pour toujours lui plaire. Cela apportait une nouveauté constante à leur relation, où jamais rien n'était considéré comme acquis. Et il devait aussi avouer que cela flattait son ego d'avoir un compagnon si dévoué.

Alors, lorsque plus tôt, Jamian était venu le trouver pour lui annoncer avec un mélange de fierté et d'appréhension qu'il avait une surprise pour lui, Misty avait su que son cher et tendre avait sans doute une nouvelle fois fait des merveilles, et ne pouvait que le suivre en toute confiance.

Et malgré cela, le Corbeau semblait craindre que le trajet ne l'agace ou l'ennui….

Aussi, lorsqu'il surprit un nouveau regard à la dérobée, le Lézard accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de son guide, glissant sa main dans celle toujours rugueuse et usée de son amour. Le geste lui attira un sourire à la fois heureux et embarrassé, avant que Jamian ne vienne déposer un rapide baiser dans son cou, comme pour s'excuser de son manque de confiance.

Bientôt cependant, la nuée de corbeaux qui accompagnait toujours les déplacements du Chevalier d'Argent se posa, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Devant eux pourtant ne se trouvait qu'une des nombreuses falaises de calcaire qui faisaient le paysage habituel du Sanctuaire. Mais Jamian continua à l'attirer vers la paroi avant de le lâcher. Là, alors que Misty caressait d'une main distraite le plumage noir irisé de Muriel, son corbeau favori parmi la multitude des volatiles apprivoisés par son amant, l'autre Chevalier d'Argent s'affaira un moment sur un des interstices de la roche, semblant chercher une prise, avant de tirer de toutes ses forces.

Facilement, le gros rocher devant lui bougea, laissant apparaître un étroit passage. Le Lézard ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire timide du Corbeau lorsque ce dernier sortit deux lanternes électriques du sac qu'il avait emmené pour lui en tendre une, puis le suivit sans hésiter dans le petit passage, laissant les oiseaux derrière eux.

Le chemin qu'ils parcoururent dans l'étroite fissure de la roche ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, mais fut semé d'embûches, entre obstacles à enjamber, et passages plus étroits où ils passaient à peine de profil. Mais au bout d'un moment, une lueur se fit au bout du passage. D'abord faible, puis de plus en plus présente, jusqu'à ce que les lanternes ne servent plus à rien et qu'ils arrivent dans une immense cavité.

Là, Jamian attendit, un peu hésitant, la réaction à sa surprise. Et il ne fut pas déçu. A peine entré dans la salle, Misty s'arrêta, la bouche entrouverte d'admiration tandis qu'il observait tout ce qui l'entourait.

La grotte n'était pas bien grande, mais elle était haute, perçant le sommet de la falaise et laissant entrer un fin rayon de soleil qui faisait scintiller la pierre blanche incrustée de magnésite. La faible lumière qui filtrait ainsi avait été intensifiée par un habile jeu de miroirs, sans doute placés là par le Corbeau, qui rendait la pièce presque éblouissante.

L'Anglais observa son aimé entrer plus encore, levant la tête et tournant sur lui-même pour admirer la beauté du lieu, avant de venir se couler dans son dos et enserrer sa taille de ses bras, chuchotant doucement à l'oreille du Français :

"J'ai pensé qu'un lieu aussi beau ne pouvait que convenir à quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que toi."

Jamian prit doucement la main du Lézard pour venir délicatement embrasser son poignet aussi immaculé que les roches qui les entouraient, ne levant les yeux que pour croiser ceux, bleus comme le ciel qu'ils pouvaient deviner par l'ouverture, qui l'observait avec une douceur et un amour qui le laissa sans voix.

Aussi laissa-t-il Misty se tourner dans ses bras pour venir enserrer son cou et prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, interminable. Rapidement, l'échange se fit plus passionné, des mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements pour venir caresser la peau. La passion les laissa pantelant, alors que l'urgence avait envoyé au loin les étoffes depuis quelques temps.

Le Lézard se laissa entraîner contre le mur le plus proche, entourant ses jambes autour des hanches du Corbeau, se laissant posséder avec un gémissement, tandis que la présence de son amant en lui le conduisait à une toute autre faim que les mouvements du corps de l'autre, de ses lèvres sur sa peau, de ses mains vissées sur sa peau soulageaient et attisaient à la fois.

Tandis que le plaisir montait au creux de ses reins, Misty leva les yeux pour croiser son reflet dans un des miroirs servant à renvoyer la lumière. Il se vit alors abandonné aux mains du Corbeau, les cheveux défaits par l'empressement, les yeux embués par la chaleur qui émanait de son ventre sous les attentions de son aimé. Il vit la peau foncée par le soleil de Jamian contre la sienne, laiteuse. Il vit les lèvres de son amant vissées à son cou, perdu dans le plaisir qu'il donnait et qu'il recevait. Il vit son propre corps réagir à celui de l'Anglais dans une danse si harmonieuse, si parfaite.

Et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Que son cher Corbeau, que certains qualifiaient de laid ou de banal, n'était rien de tout ça. Qu'il ne dépareillait pas dans cette grotte, entre ses cuisses. Qu'il le complétait, le ravissait plus qu'aucun autre ne pourrait le faire. Que là, à cet instant, alors qu'il se laissait aller aux mouvement de ses reins, lui, le plus beau parmi les Chevaliers d'Argent, ne pouvait être plus parfait qu'entre ses bras, que contre son corps, abandonné à son amour timide et si attentionné.

Et cette idée, cette vision enflamma son désir, le fit accueillir avec encore plus de passion le corps de l'autre, ressentir tout ce qu'il lui donnait, lui apportait.

Il se crispa sur les épaules de Jamian alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme, geignant son nom et des "je t'aime" à n'en plus finir, se laissant complètement engloutir par le plaisir que ce sentiment de plénitude lui donnait.

Alors, il l'embrassa tandis que tout son corps s'arquait sous la déferlante de plaisir, tandis qu'il sentait l'autre venir aussi en lui. Il l'embrassa comme un assoiffé, comme un désespéré, perdant ses mains dans le dos du Corbeau, pour venir s'y accrocher pour ne pas perdre pied.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'urgence de retrouver leur souffle devint trop présente, se laissant glisser d'un même mouvement sur le sol alors que leurs jambes refusèrent de les porter davantage, rendues cotonneuses par la passion qu'ils venaient de partager.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, à juste profiter du silence, de la beauté du lieu, de la présence de l'autre, alors qu'ils gardaient un sourire béat aux lèvres. Puis finalement, un rire silencieux vint secouer Jamian, alors qu'il vint taquiner du bout des dents la clavicule de son amant.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma petite surprise te plaise autant."

Misty vint poser ses lèvres sur son crâne chauve, détaillant une fois encore la grotte et ses miroirs avant de répondre.

"Je l'adore…"

* * *

Et voici pour le quatrième texte.

Désolée, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop de retard. Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi occupée cette semaine. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je devrais l'être beaucoup moins dans les jours qui viennent, et que je devrais pouvoir réussir à produire deux textes par jours pour revenir à la normale.

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu. J'aime beaucoup ce petit couple, je les trouve très mignons tous les deux, et ils ont une bonne dynamique. Mais ils ne sont pas souvent représentés, à ma grande déception.

J'espère avoir réussi à vous les faire aimer.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je vous dis à demain pour un nouveau texte. ^^


	6. Jour 5 : SadismMasochism

Jour 5 : Sadism/Masochism (Sadisme/Masochisme)

Pairing : Saga/Aphrodite

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, de la Toei et de la Shueisha.

Merci Notsil pour la correction

Ce texte est un petit cadeau pour Jamesina qui m'a convaincu de finalement prendre ce pairing pour ce thème (à la base, c'était Aiolos/Saga, Saga/Aphrodite était pour un autre jour, mais Aiolos est un peu trop gentil pour ce thème…) et pour San à qui vous devez cette version d'Aphrodite qui est né sous son clavier, dans notre forum rp St Seiya.

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite.

Scène violente explicite.

Scène flou quant au consentement

La pratique d'une activité BDSM nécessite certaines précautions qui ne sont pas présentées ici, ainsi qu'un dialogue entre les partenaires, une relation de confiance privilégiée, et un consentement éclairé. Si vous êtes intéressé par la pratique, renseignez-vous avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Aphrodite entra lorsqu'il y fut invité dans les appartements du Pope, nerveux. Il avait beau être souvent appelé, il sentait que cette fois-ci n'était pas pour une mission.

Son impression se confirma lorsque son regard tomba sur la silhouette du Pope qui se tenait à son bureau. Malgré le masque en métal inexpressif et la position faussement décontractée, il pouvait sentir toute la pression et l'énervement qui tendait les muscles dissimulés sous les lourdes toges.

Un frisson, d'appréhension autant que d'excitation, souleva les petits cheveux de sa nuque, avant qu'il ne le réprime pour s'incliner respectueusement.

"Vous m'avez fait appeler, Grand Pope?"

Il n'obtint tout d'abord aucune réaction, juste le silence et le Pope qui restait à consulter ses papiers. Mais il patienta, droit dans son armure.

"Dans la chambre."

L'ordre tomba d'une voix presque détachée, et le Poisson s'inclina aussitôt pour ensuite obéir sans un mot.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte qui séparait le bureau de sa destination, Aphrodite prit le temps de s'y appuyer un instant pour chasser les tremblements qui menaçaient d'apparaître.

Il n'était pas là pour être envoyé en mission, pour donner son avis, pour servir de bras droit. Non, ce soir, il était là comme exutoire, et il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

Avec autant de regret que d'impatience, il quitta son armure d'Or pour la laisser se reconstituer sous sa forme totémique dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'était plus question de rapport professionnel, de relation entre un Pope et son Chevalier, alors il n'avait pas à la garder. Et puis, Saga n'aimait pas attendre qu'il la retire…

Il hésita un moment à quitter également ses vêtements, avant de se raviser. L'ancien Gémeau voudrait le voir se déshabiller.

Alors il attendit debout au milieu de la pièce, faisant taire sa nervosité qui l'aurait sans doute poussée à aller d'un endroit à un autre sans vraiment pouvoir réellement s'arrêter à l'un d'entre eux.

Il voulait fuir.

Il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

Le temps lui parût à la fois trop lent et trop court lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le Pope. Sans faire attention au Poisson, Saga se débarrassa de son masque et de son casque, les jetant plus que les posant sur la petite table à côté de la porte, libérant sa lourde chevelure grise.

Aphrodite ne retint pas son frisson cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il vit l'expression de rage contenue dans les yeux rouges de l'ancien Gémeau. Il s'efforça pourtant à rester digne et détaché, ne bronchant pas lorsque son supérieur passa à côté de lui sans un regard, le frôlant dans un délicat froufrou des toges pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain.

Le Poisson sentait avec une acuité inhabituelle la présence derrière lui et chaque son produit : les éclaboussures de l'eau, le souffle qui se bloquait avant de s'asperger le visage, puis qui se libérait avec un soupir agacé, le tintement du lourd chapelet sur la pierre du lavabo. Les muscles de son dos se tendaient à chaque bruit, devenant inconfortablement douloureux.

Puis il y eut le silence, et ce fut pire.

Il retint par fierté le sursaut qu'un simple effleurement au creux de ses reins déclencha, et déglutit difficilement lorsque la voix grave de Saga se fit entendre, bien trop près de son oreille gauche.

"Tu es nerveux, mon cher Aphrodite?"

Le Poisson s'autorisa un regard en coin, découvrant un sourire trop prononcé pour être bienveillant, écho de l'amusement sadique qui éclairait les prunelles rouges. Aussitôt, il baissa les yeux par respect, avant de répondre.

"Je me demandais juste ce que sa Majesté voulait de moi."

Le rire sans joie qui lui répondit lui tordit les entrailles.

"Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es là."

Les doigts de l'ancien Gémeau quittèrent son dos lorsque ce dernier s'éloigna de nouveau.

"Déshabille-toi !"

L'ordre claqua dans le silence de la chambre, alors que celui qui l'avait prononcé repartait à ses occupations en dehors du champ de vision d'Aphrodite.

Le plus beau des Chevalier d'Athéna s'exécuta alors, se forçant à ne pas laisser sa nervosité rendre ses gestes trop rapides et ou trop secs. Il sentait le regard lourd comme du plomb sur sa nuque. Saga voulait profiter du spectacle, mais ne voudrait pas non plus que celui-ci dure trop longtemps. Et c'était devenu la spécialité d'Aphrodite de comprendre les attentes improbables de l'usurpateur du trône Popal() et d'y répondre avec toujours autant de dévotion et de zèle.

Sa chemise quitta donc ses épaules avant de doucement glisser le long de ses bras pour finir abandonnée sur le sol. D'un geste savamment étudié pour être le plus sensuel possible, le Poisson ramena sa longue chevelure azur sur son épaule pour dégager la vue sur son dos. Puis il se mit à genoux, se débarrassant de ses chaussures le plus discrètement possible, passant parfois la main sur sa nuque et ses épaules pour y attirer l'attention, réalisant que plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre derrière lui autre qu'une respiration qui se forçait à rester calme.

Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin pour laisser glisser son pantalon le long de ses fesses, puis de ses interminables jambes, il entendit avec une satisfaction qu'il fit taire aussitôt le souffle de Saga se bloquer un moment avant de reprendre, imperceptiblement accéléré.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'Aphrodite se retourna enfin, se figeant sous le regard noir de désir et de colère posé sur lui avant de se forcer à baisser légèrement la tête. Saga l'aimait soumis, surtout dans ces moments-là.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner sous la simple caresse des yeux avides du Pope. Lui, l'impitoyable et dévoué Chevalier des Poissons, se sentait toujours impressionné lorsqu'il s'offrait de la sorte à son seigneur et maître. Pourtant, il partageait régulièrement son lit, depuis des années maintenant, et était déjà passé plusieurs fois entre les mains de l'ancien Gémeau lorsque celui-ci était dans état d'énervement similaire. Mais toujours, il se sentait écrasé par l'aura de l'homme qu'il respectait plus que tout, et auquel il obéirait jusqu'à la mort. Par son désir, par la pression qui naissait et qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer.

C'est pour cela qu'Aphrodite se retint de reculer lorsqu'enfin Saga se décida à bouger, (d')approcher. Il s'efforça de rester droit et digne quand il sentit la main du Pope sur son épaule, obéissant à la poigne ferme en tournant sur lui-même. Il se sentait comme une pièce de viande à l'étalage tandis que le Gémeau le détaillait sans aucune pudeur, et il n'y avait bien que lui qui pouvait faire accepter ça au fier Poisson. Lui faire aimer ça…

"Mon bel Aphrodite… Toujours si parfait."

Mais le douzième Chevalier d'Or fit l'erreur, une fois de nouveau face à Saga, de plonger son regard bleu ciel dans les deux joyaux de sang de son Seigneur. Et c'était l'excuse idéale pour commencer.

Une main, puissante et sûre, vint enserrer le cou du Poisson, serrant sa trachée sans merci tandis que par réflexe ses muscles se tendaient au maximum pour limiter les dégâts de cette poigne impitoyable.

Aphrodite se laissa mettre à genoux tandis qu'il commençait à chercher son air sous le sourire mauvais du Gémeau.

Bientôt, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux tandis que son sang battait à tout rompre dans ses tympans. C'est à peine s'il entendit Saga s'adresser à lui.

"Oui… Mon parfait Aphrodite. Si dévoué qu'il prend pour les autres. Et qui aime ça!"

Les joues du Poisson s'empourprèrent autant à cause de la pression sanguine causée par la strangulation que par la honte provoquée par ces paroles. Il sentait ses poumons forcer désespérément pour continuer à s'approvisionner en oxygène, son cœur s'accélérer et jouer une véritable cacophonie dans ses oreilles. Et oui, il devait l'avouer, alors qu'il pliait sous la main impitoyable de son maître, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque, une coupable chaleur naissait dans son ventre.

La délivrance qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il fut enfin relâché, mêlée à la douleur de l'air rentrant de nouveau dans ses poumons l'étourdit presque de délice. Il tomba en avant pour tousser tout le saoul de sa trachée maltraitée, cherchant à calmer son souffle emballé.

Il resta là un moment, sans faire attention à autre chose qu'à l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines, à ses tremblements qui le secouaient. L'idée qu'il allait sans doute devoir cacher les traces laissées autour de son cou l'effleura, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas les seules…

Un son sec claqua derrière lui, suivi de celui, plus feutré, d'un tissu lâché au sol, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur la moindre idée ne le ramenant pas à l'instant présent. Le corps d'Aphrodite compris avant lui que Saga venait de récupérer la ceinture abandonnée plus tôt avec son pantalon, bandant chacun de ses muscles d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Il resta au sol, roulant des épaules pour se préparer à ce qui allait inexorablement arriver, fébrile.

Mais au lieu de la morsure du cuir, ce fut un effleurement froid qui caressa son dos. L'ancien Gémeau s'amusait avec ses nerfs, passant la bande sur lui dans une menace bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle parole, déclenchant un frisson puissant qui remonta des reins du Poisson pour venir se transformer en gémissement étouffé dans sa gorge.

Un rire sans aucune once de bienveillance y répondit, avant que la ceinture ne fasse un nouveau passage bien trop doux, suivant les vertèbres de la colonne beaucoup trop lentement, déclenchant des tressauts dans tout le corps du Chevalier d'Or.

"Regarde dans quel état tu es sans que je ne t'ai touché. Tu es une véritable catin !"

Le front d'Aphrodite rougit de nouveau de honte. En temps normal, Saga ne l'insultait pas, respectant toujours sa fierté de Chevalier et de guerrier. Il savait que le Poisson était fier et prenait soin de préserver son orgueil.

Mais pas dans ces moments-là.

Et malgré toute l'admiration qu'Aphrodite avait pour le Gémeau, il n'y avait bien que dans ces conditions qu'il acceptait ce genre de chose. Qu'il appréciait ça, même.

Alors, avec un sourire provocateur dont il ignorait le destinataire, il redressa légèrement la tête avant de rétorquer alors qu'aucune réponse n'était attendu de sa part :

"Uniquement la vôtre, Seigneur !"

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, tellement éloigné de son comportement habituel. Le Poisson savoura le fait d'avoir désarçonné son maître, avant de devoir s'empêcher de tomber en avant sous le coup qui était venu sans prévenir.

Il avait tout d'abord entendu le claquement, en même temps qu'il avait senti la force l'écraser au sol. Puis la douleur était arrivée, d'abord une langue brûlante là où le cuir avait frappé, qui se diffusa bientôt au fur et à mesure que ses nerfs se réveillaient.

Un être humain normalement constitué aurait déjà été brisé sous ce simple coup. Mais c'était pour cela que Saga le faisait appeler, lui. Non pas par une quelconque bonté d'âme pour les serviteurs qui auraient sans doute péri sous ses coups, ou par une inexistante fidélité de l'ancien Gémeau, mais tout simplement par souci pratique. Il n'était pas agréable de casser son jouet après seulement quelques instants. Et Aphrodite était un Chevalier d'Or.

Il pouvait endurer.

Il pouvait apprécier.

Apprécier la sensation vive sans que sa peau ne se perce pour ça, protégée un minimum par son cosmos. Apprécier la brûlure lancinante et profonde sans hurler de douleur, lui qui avait déjà connu bien pire. Apprécier la force écrasante de son seigneur qu'il ressentait dans sa chair.

Un nouveau coup claqua, parallèle au premier, amplifiant la douleur, en créant une nouvelle.

Puis encore un.

Et encore un.

Si dans les premiers instants, la douleur l'avait emporté sur tout le reste, petit à petit Aphrodite entrait dans une sorte de transe. Les coups répétés mettaient à vif ses nerfs, ses sensations, et dans une chimie inexplicable provoquait un plaisir plus fort que la plus sensuelle des caresses. Le Poisson en oubliait toute retenue, gémissant autant de douleur que de désir sans même penser retenir ses plaintes.

Le rythme imposé par Saga était volontairement irrégulier, ajoutant l'impatience et l'appréhension à toutes les sensations contradictoires qui le submergeaient déjà.

Entre ses jambes, son membre déjà dressé depuis longtemps devint presque douloureux lorsqu'il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de ses flancs, en même temps que l'odeur de son propre sang se fit sentir.

Il était presque fou sous le double supplice de la souffrance et des vagues délicieuses qui naissaient de son dos à l'agonie.

Il était à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, concentré sur son ressenti, hagard sous la force son envie et la torture de ses muscles à vif. A peine réalisa-t-il que les coups avaient finalement cessé, et qu'on le poussait du bout du pied pour le faire basculer. Sans résistance, il tomba sur le flanc, devinant au travers du voile qui embrumait sa vision et son esprit les contours de son seigneur qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, le regard et le sourire éclairés d'une lueur satisfaite et affamée.

Le souffle d'Aphrodite se bloqua à cette vision. Le Pope était parfait, grand, terrible. Il le dominait complètement, et là était la place du Poisson : à ses pieds à le servir.

Et il voulait lui appartenir complètement ! Là ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite !

Il ne sut pas si son expression le trahit, ou s'il avait gémi d'envie sous ses pensées, mais le sourire du Gémeaux s'agrandit, tandis que son regard détaillait son œuvre sans pudeur, passant une langue avide sur ses lèvres en admirant le contraste entre la peau de nacre, l'écarlate du sang, le noir des ecchymoses.

"Si tu es ma catin, Aphrodite, demande-moi de t'utiliser comme tel !"

Le Poisson mit un temps à comprendre, groggy par l'endorphine qui courait dans ses veines, par l'étourdissement de son souffle trop rapide. Puis il se décida à forcer son corps à se mouvoir, se mettant à genoux devant le maître de son corps et de son âme, attrapant la soie de l'ourlet de ses toges, les froissant entre ses doigts, les portant à ses lèvres pour les embrasser, plongeant par en dessous ses yeux azur dans l'impitoyable regard de l'homme qu'il aimait et vénérait.

"Je ne désire rien d'autre que de vous servir, Seigneur ! Mon corps est à vous ! Laissez-moi l'honneur de vous appartenir ce soir encore."

Sa réponse sembla plaire, car aussitôt une poigne ferme l'attrapa par le cou pour le jeter sur le lit.

Aphrodite ne dut qu'à son entrainement de ne pas s'y écraser, se rattrapant par reflexe. Mais une main de fer s'enroula sans pitié dans son épaisse et douce chevelure avant de l'écraser contre le matelas, le forçant à adopter une position inconfortable au possible, mettant à mal les striures qui parcouraient son dos, faisant couler son sang sur les draps blancs.

Il était là, le torse plaqué à la literie, les fesses relevées, offertes, dans une position humiliante… Parfaite.

Sans aucune patience, des doigts s'introduisirent en lui, le préparant sans précaution, sans chercher à lui donner le moindre plaisir, mais effleurant ce point en lui qui fit gronder Aphrodite sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, toute dignité oubliée dans le désir et la douleur.

Quand Saga le pénétra enfin sans avoir pris la peine de se déshabiller, écartant juste ses toges, il l'accueillit avec soulagement presque libérateur, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir aussitôt. La poigne qui le plaquait au lit, le poids qui l'écrasait, la position qui torturait son dos, les coups de reins qui maltraitaient ses blessures, tout rendait le Poisson ivre de plaisir.

Saga l'utilisait, Saga prenait son plaisir avec son corps sans un seul instant penser à lui, mais cette simple idée lui apportait une jouissante plus puissante que toutes les stimulations du monde. Il criait son plaisir et sa douleur comme un perdu, entendant ses propres plaintes comme si elles venaient d'un autre, perdu dans la chaleur brûlante qui courait dans tout son corps, qui contractait tous ses muscles, qui le torturait.

Puis enfin, il sentit le membre en lui se contracter, la poigne qui le plaquait se desserrer, et alors il s'autorisa à se répandre en un ultime cri avant de s'effondrer.

Le souffle court, à peine conscient, il sentit le poids de Saga rester un moment au-dessus de lui, avant qu'il ne se retire, le laissant tremblant, incomplet, frissonnant de froid, d'épuisement, de fièvre et de douleur.

Une éternité se passa, avant qu'il ne sente à nouveau le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du Pope, qu'il ne sente un linge humide passer sur son dos, ses flancs, son ventre, ses cuisses. Le contact froid d'un onguent sur ses blessures le sortit un peu de sa torpeur, assez pour qu'il se tourne pour détailler le visage concentré, calme du Gémeau qui le soignait, qui massait ses muscles endoloris.

C'était pour ces instant qu'il aimait les accès de colère du Pope. Pour ces moments où il sentait l'épuisement le submerger, son corps s'abandonner, et où il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son maître la même sensation, le même sentiment de calme après la tempête. Pour ces attentions que normalement jamais Saga ne lui donnait, pour la tendresse qu'il lui accordait sans limite alors qu'il en était habituellement avare.

Avec un soulagement proche de l'extase, Aphrodite se laissa déplacer, placer contre le torse tant aimé, avant qu'un drap ne vienne le recouvrir.

Normalement, lorsqu'ils faisaient normalement l'amour, il retournait aussitôt dans son temple. Il n'y avait (bien) que lorsqu'il s'offrait à ce point que le Gémeau le gardait avec lui pour la nuit.

Il n'avait pas de mot pour ce sentiment de félicité, d'accomplissement…

Le Poisson s'endormit sans résister au creux de l'épaule de son seigneur et maître, épuisé. Il eut néanmoins une pensée pour la personne qu'il venait de condamner. Car toujours, après ces nuits particulières, Saga trouvait un moyen de se débarrasser de ce qui l'avait tant énervé.

* * *

Et voilà le cinquième texte ! Enfin ! o/

Du retard ? Quel retard ? *fuit discrètement*

Plus sérieusement, je pense que j'ai présumé de mes capacités avec ce Kinktober.

Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que ces textes devait avoir pour pairing un Aiolos/Saga, et devait être totalement différent (et être beaucoup plus "mignon") mais… Aiolos a complètement refusé de se prêter au jeu. J'ai eu beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, impossible de lui faire endosser une posture de dominant sadique même pour un jeu de sommier complètement consenti voir demandé.

J'ai donc changé mon pairing pour prendre mon OTP, car la relation entre Saga et Aphrodite se prête beaucoup au SM, surtout avec Sagris, et là… Je suis tombée malade, puis j'ai fait un gros blocage d'écriture, malgré une inspiration très forte pour ce texte.

Je me suis mis trop de pression pour ce défi, et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas eu de textes depuis presque deux semaines.

Donc, je pense qu'on peut déclarer d'ores et déjà qu'écrire les 31 textes avant le 31 octobre est utopique. Je ne pourrais de toute évidence pas rattraper mon retard. Pas avec mon rythme et ma sale habitude à faire des textes beaucoup trop long.

Donc, voilà ce que je vous propose :

Je vais continuer à écrire ces textes, avec les thèmes et les pairings que je me suis imposé. Mais je vais oublier la date limites du 31, et l'obligation d'un texte par jour. Je vais changer le titre également (si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part), car je ne suis plus les contraintes du Kinktober.

Non, je vais plutôt transformer tout ça en recueil de textes érotiques sur Saint Seiya.

Et puis de cette manière, je n'aurais pas à me limiter à 31 textes. Qui sait, je vous laisserais peut-être me lancer quelques défis. ;)

Je publierai donc ici fréquemment, même si en novembre je vais me concentrer sur Habemus Pappás et sur mes romans à l'occasion de Nanowrimo, donc il y aura sûrement un ralentissement à ce moment-là.

Je suis désolée d'avoir échoué à ce défi que je me suis lancée. Sachez néanmoins que je continuerai mes textes.

Merci à tous de votre soutien.

En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir.


	7. Jour 6 : Biting (Morsure)

Jour 6 : Biting (Morsure)

Pairing : Caça/IoDisclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, de la Toei et de la Shueisha.

Merci à … pour la correction

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite.

Légère violence et sang versé.

* * *

Io ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme qui venait de l'embrasser. Ses prunelles noisettes, ses lourdes boucles noires, sa peau caramel. Sa bouche si rouge, si tentante. Sa taille fine, ses hanches larges… Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs. Si parfaite ! Si belle ! Si attirante ! Cette douce demoiselle qui l'avait fait rêver avec son seul sourire en lui servant un verre, lors d'une de ses premières sorties à la surface.

Il ne retint pas le soupir qui lui vint lorsqu'elle passa ses mains fines et agiles sous sa tunique et que ses lèvres partirent dévorer sa mâchoire, son cou, le creux de son épaule. Il laissa avec soulagement son corps se rapprocher du sien, savourant la chaleur tentatrice qu'il sentait au travers des tissus, s'enivrant du parfum sucré et entêtant qui se dégageait de la jeune femme.

Elle était parfaite ! Parfaitement comme il l'avait imaginé !

Néanmoins, il l'écarta avec un soupir, regrettant la tiédeur confortable qu'elle emportait avec elle.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux et tu le sais ! "

La femme resta un moment étonné, avant de se radoucir, retrouvant le sourire malicieux qu'elle n'avait quitté qu'un instant, pour se rapprocher de nouveau et lui cacher la vue avec sa main.

Main qui se fit étonnement grande et rugueuse.

La chaleur de l'autre corps s'éloigna encore, ne libérant sa vue qu'après un froissement sourd de draps.

Io resta un instant perplexe de ne voir personne devant lui, avant de sentir un souffle dans son dos. Le bras qui lui enserrait la taille était fort, puissant, musclé et viril. Tout comme le torse contre son dos qui l'englobait tout entier malgré sa propre carrure déjà respectable.

Scylla laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, mais se laissa tout de même aller contre cette chaleur derrière lui, renversant la tête contre l'épaule large qui semblait faite pour l'accueillir. Avec un souffle de plus en plus court, il s'abandonna aux mains calleuses qui le parcouraient, les laissant ôter sa tunique, défaire et retirer son pantalon. Du coin de l'œil, il observa le visage de l'homme qui semblait le vénérer par chacun de ses mouvements, et tiqua légèrement. L'acteur du film vu la veille lui jetait un regard doux et attentif et dévorait son corps du regard comme il le faisait avec ses mains. Son sourire, à demi mutin, à demi fasciné, était le même que celui qu'il avait arboré en découvrant le trésor antique à la fin du long métrage. Il dégageait la même assurance, la même force alors que, conquérant, il glissa ses doigts sans hésitation sous l'élastique du boxer du Marina pour venir y saisir le membre qui se réveillait paresseusement.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Io qui, avec un grondement agacé, se dégagea facilement de l'étreinte de l'homme pour venir ensuite le renverser sous lui. "Ce ! N'est ! Pas ! Ce ! Que ! Je ! Veux !" Grondât-il en détachant chaque mots, menaçant. "Alors tu arrêtes ça ! Maintenant !"

Sous lui, l'acteur ne fut pas impressionné pour autant, affichant une moue mécontente bien éloignée de ce qu'il avait montré sur écran la veille en répondant :

"Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Je le vois dans ton cœur. Arrête de faire semblant ! Ça ne me dérange pas de jouer de cette façon. Soit un peu honnête envers toi-même et profites-en !" Les pupilles du jeune Marina s'étrécirent alors qu'un rictus de colère dévoilait ses dents. Il détailla avec fureur et dédain le corps alangui sous lui, qui frissonnait doucement d'appréhension et d'excitation sous son examen.

Le visage était parfait, plus que sous le maquillage et les projecteurs. Les muscles était parfaitement dessiné, ni trop, ni trop peu. Sa taille semblait plus grande que dans le film, parfaite pour l'englober entièrement contre lui. L'attitude était parfaite, ni trop soumise, ni trop effronté. Même le sexe qui se devinait encore prisonnier des tissus alors qu'il était déjà en grande forme semblait parfaitement bien proportionné.

Parfait ! Parfaitement ce qu'il voulait ! Cela lui tordait l'estomac de désir tout en lui faisant remonter colère et dégoût dans la gorge. "Change ça ! Tout de suite ! Ou tu pourras toujours courir pour que je revienne dans ta chambre !"

La voix était autant remplie de fureur que de frustration.

L'autre sembla hésiter un moment, avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

Sa silhouette se troubla et Caça reprit sa véritable apparence, affichant une mine mécontente, presque boudeuse. "Je dois être l'un des seul être sur Terre a pouvoir apporter ce genre de petits plaisirs et à pouvoir combler tous les fantasmes qui soient et toi tu fais le difficile ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin capricieux !"

Io hésita un long moment entre partir sans se retourner, ou faire ravaler sa morgue à son insupportable amant.

Mais ce dernier ondoyait déjà traîtreusement sous lui, passant sa jambe entre les siennes pour lui rappeler sa virilité qui n'avait que faire de sa colère et qui n'attendait que ça pour faire repartir de plus belle le feu qui naissait au creux de ses reins. Pourquoi aimait-il cet insupportable métamorphe à qui rien ne pouvait être caché ? Il résista quelques secondes, avant de céder. Comme les fauves dont il utilisait les attaques, il se jeta sur son agaçant partenaire, le plaquant sous lui pour planter ses crocs dans son épaule, serrant jusqu'à ce que la chair s'ouvre un peu, s'attirant une plainte qui devint gémissement alors qu'il léchait le sang qui coulait paresseusement, traçant les contours de la marque laissée avec sa langue.

"Tu es à moi ! A moi tel que tu es ! Je te veux, toi ! Pas tes pouvoirs, pas ces autres que tu peux être ! Toi et uniquement toi !"

Caça se cambra sous la seconde attaque, la morsure tombant cette fois-ci sur la peau tendre de son cou. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il savait que c'était faux. Qu'il savait que comme tout un chacun, son animal d'amant avait des fantasmes qui ne l'incluait pas.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était hypocrite, que ses pouvoirs faisaient partie de lui, que les rejeter était rejeter cette partie de lui. Il aurait voulu le taquiner sur cette fierté, cette grandeur qu'il se donnait et qui le rendait aveugle à ce qu'il désirait vraiment, comme le jeune fou entêté, idéaliste et impulsif qu'il était.

Mais tous ces mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres, car les morsures tombaient en pluie sur son corps que le Général de Scylla dénudait violemment, transformant ses vêtements en lambeau sans aucun égard. Les piques de douleurs précédaient des frissons indécents de désir, augmentant lorsque ce jeune chien fou le retourna pour le prendre après l'avoir sommairement préparé, s'attaquant à son dos comme il s'était attaqué à son torse.

Et il devait avouer qu'être ainsi marqué, possédé tel qu'il était… lui faisait quelque chose. Avec un sourire dissimulé dans son oreiller, il se laissa aller sous les coups de reins de son amants, s'abandonnant à lui, à ses mains sur sa virilité, le plaisir d'être ainsi désiré surpassant presque celui qui brûlait au bas de son ventre.

Il sentit son jeune amant finir en lui, le laissant s'effondrer sur son dos alors que lui-même finissait par venir grâce à cette main qui continuait à le stimuler, avant de s'étendre à son tour dans cet état de plénitude qui suivait chaque étreinte.

Il profita un long moment du poids de Io sur son dos, de la chaleur de son souffle court contre sa nuque, avant de basculer sur le côté pour déposer sa tendre charge sur le matelas et pouvoir enfin lui faire face.

Avec un sourire, il observa les joues rosies par le plaisir passé, les lèvres rougies par son propre sang. Il vint les cueillir d'un baiser, savourant le goût métallique, avant de descendre vers l'épaules et d'y planter à son tour ses dents aiguisées, moins fort que ce que ce qu'il avait lui-même reçu, sans percer la peau, mais s'attirant tout de même une plainte paresseuse, laissant à son tour sa marque sur l'autre.

Alors seulement, il prit Io dans ses bras, poussant un soupir satisfait en le sentant se lover contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur son impossible chevelure.

"Un jour ce serait tout de même amusant de profiter de mes capacités."

Le Général de Scylla gronda, mais ne se sentit pas d'humeurs à la dispute et laissa l'autre Marina avoir le dernier mot en répondant juste d'une voie étouffée :

"Un jour…"

* * *

Du ? Retard ?

Mais non voyons ! Pas du tout !

Ahem!

Avec tout ça, une année est passée et le Kinktober revient bientôt. Je pensais retenter le défi, mais de manière plus souple.

Je me suis résignée : Je suis trop lente et je fais de trop long texte pour pouvoir produire un texte par jour sans exploser en vol. Je vais donc tenter le challenge, mais avec uniquement 15 textes plutôt que 31. Je remets le compteur des couples à zéro (parce que je serais bien triste de ne plus pouvoir utiliser mes chouchous que son Saga et Aphrodite) et je reprends pour cette année à la suite de ce texte. J'espère parvenir à mon objectif, surtout que j'aspire à faire le NaNoWrimo ensuite.

Souhaitez-moi bon courage. ;)


	8. Texte 1 : Sleepy Sex (Sexe endormifatig

Texte 1 : Sleepy Sex (Sexe endormi/fatigué)  
Pairing : Kagaho/Cheshire

Disclaimer :  
L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi, la Toei et la Shueisha.  
Warning :  
Scène à caractère sexuel explicite (mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris.)

* * *

Et c'est reparti pour le Kinktober cette année. Comme dit lors du précédent post, je vais tenter de faire un demi Kinktober, c'est-à-dire 15 textes uniquement, en essayant de ne pas m'essouffler en route. Et on commence avec un pairing que j'aime beaucoup même s'il est peu vu, et qui vient d'un ancien forum RP où je jouais. De quoi me motiver.

Je précise que je vais réutiliser des pairings déjà utilisé auparavant, pour rester motivée. Mais je vous rassure, je reste une grande amatrice de pairing bizarre que personne ne fait, alors vous ne serez pas dépaysé.  
La grande majorité des textes seront Yaoi, mais pas que. J'annoncerai toujours le pairing en en-tête, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sur ce, enjoy! ^^

* * *

Kagaho soupira, agacé, en observant l'insupportable sac à puces qui réchauffait de temps à autre son lit.

Comment pouvait-on être un Spectre au service de sa Majesté Hadès et être pourtant si paresseux et inutile ?

Il avait secoué Cheshire en se réveillant, puis en ayant fini de se laver, et maintenant qu'il était tout à fait prêt et dispos, son cher amant pour la nuit restait profondément endormit, roulé en boule sous les couvertures. Il pouvait presque l'entendre ronronner.

Désespérant !

Il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser l'âme damnée de Pandore sans surveillance dans ses quartiers, aussi agréable fut sa présence sous les draps quelques heures plus tôt.

Il allait littéralement jeter le Cait Sith hors de son lit, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur l'arrondi couleur café d'une épaule dépassant des draps, le suivant jusqu'à la nuque tentante découverte des courts cheveux argentés par la position adoptée par le petit spectre, avant de descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale qui disparaissait bientôt, trop tôt, sous les tissus froissés.

Se léchant ses lèvres devenues soudain sèches, Kagaho tandis l'oreille pour écouter les bruits alentour, tentant d'évaluer une heure en fonction de l'activité alentour, se persuadant rapidement qu'il était bien assez tôt pour s'accorder encore un peu de temps à profiter du corps chaud qui s'était offert à lui cette nuit.

Et de cette manière, le Cait Sith ne pourrait pas lui reprocher pendant des jours un réveil trop brutal.

Sans lâcher sa proie des yeux, il prit son temps pour retirer la chemise qu'il venait pourtant de passer avant de remettre un genou sur le lit et de se pencher sur Cheshire. Avidement, il vint dévorer cette épaule si tentante, d'abord du bout des lèvres, avant de doucement y ajouter les dents, et de descendre vers ce dos creux qui lui était caché, vers ces reins qu'il voulait voir frémir, savourant la chaleur irradiant de sous les draps comme la promesse d'une autre prochaine et bien plus enivrante.

Sous ce traitement, le Cait Sith encore endormi lâcha un soupir, se cambrant dans son sommeil, sa peau commençant à doucement frissonner sans le contrôle habituel de l'éveil, encourageant le Bénou à continuer. Il repoussa alors les draps, attrapant à pleine main l'arrondie d'une fesse pour la masser, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus violemment, tandis que ses dents agaçaient enfin les reins tant convoités.

Un gémissement endormi passa les lèvres de Cheshire alors qu'il entrouvrait en œil pour observer l'autre homme le torturer aussi délicieusement, cambrant un peu plus son dos pour appuyer les délicieuses caresses qu'il subissait.

Kagaho eu un petit rire de gorge, satisfait d'être parvenue à son but bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sans attendre, il revint attaquer le cou du petit spectre, attrapant sa gorge d'une main, couvrant le corps encore engourdit du sien, collant son torse au omoplates qui roulaient doucement sous les mouvements que faisait Cheshire pour s'accorder à ses mouvements, se rapprocher plus près encore.

Alors le Bénou passa un bras entre eux, commençant à préparer son partenaire rapidement, ayant préalablement enduit ses doigts du lubrifiant resté à disposition.

"Tu as dormis trop longtemps, alors nous allons devoir nous dépêcher un peu."

Mais déjà, le Cait Sith ne l'écoutait plus, se tordant sous lui pour venir à la rencontre des caresses en lui, les yeux encore collé de sommeil, le corps encore lourd et les mouvement languides, le rendant encore plus sensuellement félin que d'habitude. Son souffle s'accélérait doucement, encore entrecoupé des soupirs de réveil et de plaisir mêlé, tandis qu'il adressait un sourire paresseux à son tempétueux amant.

Alors Kagaho n'y tint plus, retirant ses doigts, il attrapa les poignets de Cheshire, le clouant au matelas avant de rentrer en lui d'une poussée, s'attirant un grognement fatigué et désapprobateur. Mais bien vite, il réunit les deux poignets prisonniers dans une seule de ses mains, l'autre partant à la recherche du membre délaissé du Cait Sith tandis que déjà il bougeait en lui, le caressant du même rythme, le regardant se torde sous lui, gronder d'inconfort, puis voir ses yeux émerger de plus en plus des brumes encore présente du sommeil pour briller de plaisir et de désir, ses plaintes se faire gémissements, son dos se creuser davantage encore sous ses assauts, à la recherche du contact toujours plus présent de cette main autour de lui.

Le Bénou ne cacha pas son sourire carnassier : Cheshire avait des défauts certes, mais pas sous les draps. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il y accueillait aussi souvent l'agaçant Spectre félin. Et le Cait Sith ne disait jamais non, d'un appétit et d'une sensualité qu'il avait rarement vue.

À cette pensée, Kagaho accéléra, toute bride de sommeil ayant définitivement disparu du corps sous lui qui venait à sa rencontre, cherchant à prendre le plaisir offert, se faisant confiance pour en donner sans y penser. Mais le Bénou ne se laissa aller à l'orgasme que lorsqu'il entendit le dernier gémissement de l'autre Spectre, que lorsqu'il sentit enfin le liquide chaud et poisseux entre ses doigts. Alors seulement, il se répandit à son tour dans la chaleur qui l'enserrait, laissant son esprit devenir blanc, son souffle se couper.

Sans un commentaire, il se laissa tomber à côté de son amant qui cherchait son souffle, le laissant se lover contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste automatique en savourant les dernières brides de plaisir qui engourdissait doucement son corps.

Puis, le bruit des Enfers revint à ses oreilles, lui rappelant l'heure et la situation. Et juste alors qu'il allait se lever pour s'activer, un autre son l'interpella : celui d'une respiration profonde, régulière… Endormie.

Le Bénou baissa les yeux pour constater que son partenaire n'avait pas mit de temps pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée, et retrouva son irritation première.

D'un geste, il jeta Cheshire du lit, s'attirant un cri indigné suivi d'une bordée de jurons et d'insulte auxquelles il fit face sans sourciller, se levant à son tour avant de jeter ses vêtements au Cait Sith.

"Debout, sac à puces ! Pandore doit t'attendre."

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier texte du Kinktober.

J'ai réussi à faire court pour une fois, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu bâclé. Je dois avouer n'être pas pleinement satisfaite (mais je le suis rarement).  
Le rythme d'un texte en deux jours à l'air de me convenir. On verra si ça se poursuit sur le long terme.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. En espérant qu'il vous ait plus.

Et je vous dis à dans deux jours, pour un pairing que j'adore, et qui a déjà eu ses heures de gloire ici. )


	9. Texte 2 : Orgasm DelayDenial (Orgasme r

Texte 2 : Orgasm Delay/Denial (Orgasme refusé/repoussé)  
Pairing : Saga/Aphrodite

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, , la Toei et la Shueisha.

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite. (mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris.)  
Manipulation.  
Relation de dominance.

* * *

Et c'est reparti pour du Saga/Aphrodite. Mon OTP, mes chouchous absolument pas excessifs.

On va essayer d'assurer sur ce texte, surtout avec ce thème.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Aphrodite était perplexe.

Nu au beau milieu de la chambre du Pope, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire.

Non pas qu'être dénudé dans cette pièce soit inhabituel pour lui, mais ce qui l'était davantage, c'était la manière dont c'était arrivé.

Saga… Saga avait voulu, exigé même, de le déshabiller lui-même, chose qui n'était plus arrivé depuis les débuts de leur étrange relation. Et maintenant, celui qui avait prit de force le titre de Pope tournait autour de lui, le dévorant de ses yeux écarlate avec un entrain tout à fait inhabituel.

Pour le Poisson, ce changement était presque effrayant. Il était habitué à la froide patience du maître du Sanctuaire, à son détachement, son indifférence même. Saga ordonnait, et Aphrodite exécutait au mieux ses ordres, et allait au-devant de ses désirs. C'était comme ça qu'était leur rapport, leurs interactions, dans la vie ou dans un lit. Aphrodite n'était rien d'autre que la possession de Saga, son fidèle serviteur, son bras armé, son amant soumis. Alors pourquoi autant d'égards aujourd'hui ?

Certes, il aimait toujours sentir l'attention de son seigneur sur lui. Ses yeux qui détaillaient sa beauté était pour lui le plus grand des éloges. L'impression d'être une jolie et précieuse chose entre les mains du plus puissant et de plus grands des hommes que cette terre ai porté, de cet égal des dieux, la plus grande fierté de sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci, l'inconnu dont se teintait cette admiration, l'inhabituel de cette situation, le rendait nerveux.

Et la suite n'aida en rien à le ramener sur un terrain connu.

Une main exigeante attrapa le menton du Poisson pour l'entraîner dans un baiser doux, presque tendre. Aphrodite y répondit sans attendre, avec son zèle habituel, n'osant pas vraiment croire ce qui se passait, ni réellement profiter de cet échange si attentionné dont il rêvait depuis toujours sans jamais vraiment songer l'espérer. Qu'arrivait-il donc ? Est-ce que l'Autre, le Saga si droit et si doux qui l'avait vu grandir, reprenait un peu de place dans la personnalité duelle de l'ancien Gémeaux ?

Non… Les prunelles rouges restaient teintées de cruauté, le sourire restait calculateur. Et le rire de gorge qui répondit à son interrogation muette lorsque le baiser prit fin restait froid, était toujours sans sentiment.

Était-il déçu de cette constation ? Ou au contraire en était-il rassuré de toujours avoir le même homme fort, impitoyablement puissant face à lui ? Cette question, il ne se l'était plus posé depuis longtemps, acceptant, aimant son seigneur et maître dans son entièreté, dans chacune des facettes de son être déchiré. Mais encore une fois, il était déstabilisé par toute cette nouveauté.

"Je te sens perplexe, Aphrodite. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Les doigts sous son menton forcèrent le Poisson a soutenir le regard amusé, et beaucoup trop scrutateur du Pope. Humblement, il baissa tout de même légèrement les cils avant de recomposer son attitude, chassant les questions de force de son esprit.

"Tout va bien seigneur. Je me demandais juste comment vous satisfaire au mieux dans cette situation."

Un nouveau rire, moins discret, plus cruel, donna la chair de poule au Douzième Chevalier d'Or, avant qu'un baiser, si perturbant, soit déposé sur sa tempe.

"Allons ! Tout cela te désoriente donc à ce point, mon cher, mon beau Poisson ? Je me sens tout simplement d'humeur… Joueuse. Mais puisqu'il te faut un ordre pour te sentir en terrain connu… Voyons ! Que pourrais-je bien t'ordonner ?"

Saga fit une moue en faisant mine de réfléchir, mais Aphrodite était parfaitement conscient qu'il savait tout à fait où il voulait en venir. L'éclat inquiétant dans ses pupilles ne contrastait que trop avec cette fausse expression de tendre intérêt.

Pourtant, lorsqu'enfin le Pope feignit d'avoir trouvé une idée, le Poisson ne put se retenir de frémir lourdement d'appréhension et d'excitation lorsque Saga vint frôler de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes avant de souffler d'une voix lourde de menace :

"Je t'interdis… Tu m'entends Aphrodite ? Je t'interdis formellement de jouir ou d'avoir un orgasme jusqu'à ce que je le décide."

Saga libéra enfin le menton de son cher bras droit pour reculer et savourer son effet, peignant encore une fois une fausse moue de préoccupation affectée sur son visage.

"Te voilà plus à l'aise avec un ordre, maintenant ?"

Difficilement, Aphrodite déglutit avant de gracieusement incliner la tête.

"Oui, merci pour votre considération et votre patience avec moi."

Il détestait cette situation, cette impression de ne pas savoir sa place, ce changement dans leurs habitudes bien rodées. Et l'ordre donné ne le rassurait en rien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se raccrocha à sa seule certitude en cet instant : Saga jouait avec lui, et il lui faudrait composer avec cette humeur nouvelle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et pour le moment, cela consistait à simplement se laisser faire et suivre le mouvement.

Aussi ne montra-t-il aucune hésitation lorsque le Pope prit sa main pour l'attirer contre lui et l'emporter dans un baiser passionné. Et cette fois-ci, il savoura l'instant rare qui lui était offert, répondant du mieux qu'il put à l'intrusion de cette langue exigeante, conquérante dans sa bouche délicate, se cambrant en réponses aux caresses eu creux de ses reins.

De la même manière, il se laissa soulever et emporter sur le lit, agissant presque par réflexe pour rendre la manœuvre la plus simple possible pour Saga alors que ce dernier n'avait aucun mal à le porter.

Dans la manière dont Aphrodite fut jeté sur le lit, dont il fut écarté sans considération, il retrouva ses repères, la brutalité, l'impatience habituelle, mais les perdit aussitôt. Car déjà, le Pope embrassait doucement son cou, son oreille, son épaule, semblant prendre le temps de l'explorer, de… Chercher à lui donner du plaisir ? Et enfin, le Poisson fit le rapprochement avec l'ordre donné plus tôt.

C'était un nouveau jeu. Un jeu sadique qu'il allait détester, qu'il allait adorer. Qui le laisserait encore plus soumis entre les mains de cet homme tyrannique pour qui il donnerait tout, même sa fierté. Un jeu qui n'était pas que ça.

Son obéissance était une fois de plus mise à l'épreuve par son amant paranoïaque, et sa vie était l'enjeu de sa réussite.

Aphrodite ferma les yeux, tandis que les lèvres de l'ancien Gémeau s'attaquaient à son torse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le plaisir qui montait doucement, car cela aurait été déplaire à son seigneur et maître que de ne pas répondre à ses caresses. Il ne pouvait pas non plus y céder, car alors il désobéirait bien trop facilement. Son temps dans cette chambre serait un numéro d'équilibriste subtile. Et cela commençait avec son attitude immédiate.

Devait-il rester passif à subir les attentions de Saga, ou ce dernier attendait-t 'il qu'il y réponde d'une manière ou d'une autre ? La situation était complètement nouvelle, et il ne pouvait chercher des indices dans le regard du Pope. Sa seule manière de connaître la réponse était de risquer une initiative, qui déplairait si elle n'était pas attendue. Il était déstabilisé, et ça faisait partie du jeu. De même que les risques qu'il devrait prendre, et les punitions qu'il déclencherait de cette manière.

Il était une proie entre les crocs d'un terrible prédateur, et tout était fait pour lui rappeler.

Alors, timidement, alors que Saga le faisait tressaillir en pinçant doucement un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres, le Poisson tenta de doucement passer ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée qui le tentait si souvent, pour ensuite venir caresser du bout de la pulpe les muscles de la nuque, seul bout de chair découvert par les immenses toges popales.

Aussitôt, toute douceur fut oubliée, et avec la vivacité du Chevalier d'Or qu'il était, le Gémeau attrapa les poignets d'Aphrodite pour les écraser contre le matelas, loin au-dessus de la tête du Poisson. Ce dernier serra les dents, tant pour ne pas lâcher de plaintes à la douleur de ses poignets malmenés que pour ne pas gémir sous la domination si familière du Pope sur lui. Il rentra alors la tête dans ses épaules, soumis, avant de jeter un regard par en dessous au sourire carnassier qui lui faisait face, frissonnant en entendant le grondement dangereux qui le rappela à l'ordre.

"Ne sois pas trop gourmand, Aphrodite ! Ne t'avise plus de bouger tes mains sans ordres !"

Un "Oui, Maître !" Sorti automatiquement de la gorge du douzième Chevalier d'Or avant qu'aussitôt, ses mains vinrent tordre les draps, les ancrant là où la Saga les avait cloués dans une torsion rendu douloureuse par la poigne de fer enserrant toujours les délicats poignets.

Alors un long moment passa, où le Pope sembla jauger si son ordre était convenablement obéi ou pas, avant de se lever du lit. Un froufrou de tissus et de ceintures indiquait à Aphrodite que Saga se déshabillait, sans qu'il n'ose pourtant détourner les yeux du ciel de lit au-dessus de lui, trop effrayé de contrarier une fois encore son seigneur.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il ne put retenir son sursaut lorsque, revenant vers le lit, l'ancien Gémeau attrapa sa hanche pour le retourner sans ménagement avant de revenir le couvrir de sa chaleur maintenant nue, sans plus aucune barrière de toges ou de tuniques.

Dans la manœuvre, Aphrodite avait pris soin de laisser ses mains à l'endroit précis où les avaient laissés le Pope, le mouvement les enserrant encore davantage dans les draps qui était maintenant noué autour d'elles. Alors, il se laissa manipuler, levant les cuisses en cambrant les reins comme les caresses exigeantes sur lui le demandait, se collant au torses puissant, massif au-dessus de lui. Alors, le manège de tendresse et d'attention reprit. Les lèvres de Saga vinrent explorer sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos, y ajoutant parfois le grignotement délicat des dents, tandis que les mains, elles, caressaient tout leur saoul le torse, le ventre, les cuisses du Poisson, titillant sciemment sans jamais réellement s'en approcher son intimité.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le souffle d'Aphrodite ne s'accélère, que ses yeux s'embuent de désir, que ses reins tremblent alors qu'il se retenait de les bouger. Même s'il s'occupait rarement du plaisir de son amant, Saga savait parfaitement comment le lui donner, connaissant quelles côtes le faisaient trembler, quelle caresse lui faisait demander plus, et bientôt le Poisson ne voulut plus qu'une chose : aller plus loin, appartenir pleinement à son maître, et que cet ordre qu'il maudissait déjà soit levé.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand une main ferme vint brusquement attraper son pénis. Encore une nouveauté, encore un test. Un test qui avec ses mouvements d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide, le mettait au supplice tandis que l'autre main de Saga continuait de le stimuler, que ses lèvres taquinaient toujours son dos.

Cela dura longtemps, une éternité à ses yeux, dont chaque instant le menait vers une jouissance qu'il ne pouvait pas s'accorder, qu'il devait repousser. Il n'y avait aucune pause pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, aucun moment de flottement où il pouvait retrouver le contrôle. Et plus les choses progressaient, plus il tremblait sous l'effort de se retenir. Chaque coup de dents, chaque effleurement sur ses flancs étaient décuplés, menaçant de le submerger, de le surprendre et de lui faire perdre toute volonté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il enfonce son visage dans les draps, remerciant cette position pour lui laisser au moins cette échappatoire, alors que sa respiration heurtée et sifflante réchauffait les tissus autour de lui. Mais la pièce n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que ce corps au-dessus de lui qui le narguait de ne pas venir en lui, que ces lèvres sur sa nuque, que cette main sur son ventre, et sa jumelle impitoyable qui le menait toujours plus loin dans le plaisir, qui détruisait ses résistances petit à petit. La menace de l'ordre reçu planait, se rapprochait, et pourtant, même avec tout son entraînement, même avec toute sa volonté de Chevalier, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à réellement obéir.

Aphrodite étouffa un sanglot de plaisir et de frustration mêlée. Saga savait ce qu'il faisait, Saga savait comment réagissait son corps. Saga avait donné un ordre de sa voix, mais sa main lui imposait une autre urgence. Le Poisson ne cherchait même plus à retenir ses gémissements, il n'arrivait plus à empêcher ses hanches de venir à la rencontre de cette poigne si ferme, si plaisante, si douce. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il allait désobéir. Il allait…

Tout s'arrêta soudain, le laissant tomber hors d'haleine sur le matelas, se retenant au dernier instant de malgré tout se libérer. Ce n'était pas fini ! C'était loin d'être fini ! Une main vint chercher son visage dans les draps, le forçant à tourner la tête, à accepter un baiser qui sonnait comme une félicitation, une douce récompense. Au travers de la brume de son plaisir, il voyait le sourire satisfait, amusé, et parfaitement sadique de Saga, et cela le fit autant frissonner que les caresses précédentes.

Avec un soupçon de fierté, Aphrodite réalisa alors que ses mains n'avaient pas bougées. Que l'autre ordre avait aussi était suivi. Avec un soupir, il se laissa manipulé, forçant sa respiration à se calmer, ses nerfs à se faire moins sensible, son envie moins présente.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Déjà, les mains de Saga plaquaient de nouveau ses épaules au lit, le forçant à relever encore le bassin. Un rire et un baiser au creux de ses reins le félicitèrent, puis un doigt fut introduit en lui, exigeant, trouvant rapidement ce point qui le fit gronder aussitôt, avant que sa virilité ne fut de nouveau empoignée.

Et tout recommença. Et ce fut pire encore.

Le plaisir arriva plus vite, plus fort, plus incontrôlable. La chaleur de son ventre était insupportable, ses tremblements plus fort encore. Il ne savait pas si ses mouvements inconscients étaient pour échapper au plaisir, pour trouver un répit et ne surtout passer le point de non-retour, ou pour au contraire renforcer la présence de ces doigts en lui qui ne se lassait pas de lui donner de véritable vagues de jouissance, de cette main au rythme implacable. Et tout augmenta. Tout alla plus fort. Tout alla plus loin. Plus loin que les limites qu'il pensait pouvoir franchir, plus loin qu'il pensait pouvoir pousser sa résistance.

Encore une fois, il obéit à l'ordre jusqu'à son extrême limite. Encore une fois, tout s'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne se perde.

La voix de basse de Saga le félicita alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, et il n'eut à cet instant aucune fierté plus grande que celle d'avoir satisfait son seigneur. Il profita du temps qui lui était donné, cherchant l'air et la fraîcheur, cherchant le calme et le repos.

Doucement, le Pope l'encouragea à continuer, le cajolant doucement, lui embrassant les tempes, le serrant contre lui, le pénétrant doucement, tendrement, centimètre par centimètre, le forçant à bouger de nouveau les hanches, reprenant sa prise de fer sur son pénis… Faisant remonter le plaisir encore, et encore, et encore.

Et ce fut plus grand, et ce fut meilleur, car cette fois Aphrodite savait qu'il donnait aussi du plaisir. Savait que cette présence en lui était son maître, savait qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il le satisfaisait, et cela failli un temps lui faire oublier l'ordre ultime de toute cette mascarade. Mais cette fois serait peut-être la dernière. S'il donnait assez de plaisir à son tour, alors il serait peut-être enfin délivré.

Alors son corps suivi les ondulations de celui au-dessus de lui. Alors il se concentra sur l'autre pour espérer pouvoir enfin jouir. Alors il tremblait toujours sous les assauts de plus en plus puissant, alors il gémissait son plaisir sans retenue et sans honte tout en essayant encore, toujours de lui tenir la bride, de le restreindre. Même si c'était de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus bon.

Il geignit de contentement et de frustration mêlée alors que son corps allait et venait au grès des coups de reins en lui. Et il voulait plus. Plus fort, plus loin. Et il voulait moins. Moins de plaisir, moins de délices, car il se sentait à bout de force, il se sentait s'abandonner dans la chaleur de l'autre, il se sentait venir !

Et encore une fois, tout s'arrêta, et il ne sut pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il voulait obéir. Il brûlait du besoin de jouir. Il voulait encore ! Il voulait que ça s'arrête !

Il geignit quand les mouvements reprirent, hurla sa frustration quand tout cessa de nouveau au bord de l'extase, sanglota quand tout recommença encore, et encore, et encore.

Il s'entendit supplier, il s'entendit pleurer. Il s'entendit demander que tout s'arrête et que tout continue dans le même instant. Son corps n'était que sensation. Le moindre souffle menaçait sa volonté, la plus infime caresse le faisait trembler comme une feuille. Il ne connaissait plus son nom, son titre, le lieu où il était. Il ne savait que Saga en lui, son ordre, son désir d'obéir, son besoin de venir enfin.

Quand il sentit enfin le Pope jouir en lui, il crut devenir fou. Il crut ne jamais pouvoir se retenir. Pourtant, il le fit.

Quand il sentit Saga se retirer, quitter le lit, il crut qu'il allait pleurer, il supplia, ne se retenant de se jeter à ses pieds que parce que ses mains étaient encore entortillées dans les draps, là où elles devaient être.

Quand le Pope s'éloigna, il crut qu'il allait mourir de frustration, mordant le matelas pour se retenir de devenir fou.

Quand enfin, il entendit "Tu peux jouir, maintenant.", il connut la plus grande délivrance, le plus grand plaisir de sa vie.

Tout devint blanc un long moment avant qu'il ne reprenne ses sens, nu dans les draps souillés. Il lui semblait que chacun de ses nerfs était à vif, que chacun de ses muscles était épuisé. Il se sentait à la fois vide et complètement accomplit.

Une main tant aimée vint caresser sa joue, et aussitôt il la baisa avant de lover son visage dans cette paume si tendre.

Timidement, Aphrodite leva les yeux vers le visage satisfait et amusé de Saga, et une vague de dévotion sans borne le submergea.

Cet homme était son Dieu, son seigneur, son maître. Cet homme était sa perte, sa fin, sa destruction.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait fait que renouveler ses vœux. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait que reçu de nouveau la confiance de son aimé.

Car il l'aimait. Il l'aimait sans limites, sans bornes, sans raisons. Et il le suivrait dans la fange et les Enfers comme dans la gloire et la lumière.

Et Saga le savait parfaitement.

* * *

Et voilà !

Deuxième texte, et déjà du retard. À ma décharge, je suis tombé malade, et ça n'aide pas beaucoup l'inspiration.

Je n'en suis pas moins motivée à continuer, et on va tâcher de rattraper tout ce retard.

J'ai adoré encore une fois écrire sur Saga et Aphrodite. Ils restent mon couple préféré, bien malsain et tordu, mais tellement puissant et intéressant.

Le texte suivant repart dans les méandres des couples inhabituels (quoique Saga et Aphrodite ne soient pas mis très souvent ensemble) avec un personnage dont on se souvient assez peu dans Saint Seiya.

Vous verrez bien ce qu'il en est.

À très bientôt. 3


	10. Texte 3 : Asphyxiation (Asphyxie)

Texte 3 : Asphyxiation (Asphyxie)  
Pairing : Ikky/Andromède Noir

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, , la Toei et la Shueisha.

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite (mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris.)  
Vulgarité.  
Violence.  
Évocation d'inceste.  
Consentement flou.

La strangulation est une pratique dangereuse, surtout quand elle arrive au stade décrit dans ce texte.  
Ce texte est fictif, et à visée érotique, je ne prends donc pas en compte dedans les risque de trachées broyées et autres joyeusetés.  
Restez prudent avec ce genre de choses et renseignez-vous avant.

* * *

Et c'est parti ce troisième texte.

En faisant la liste des pairings, je me suis dit que les Chevaliers Noirs étaient rarement exploités, et j'ai eu l'idée d'en mettre un dans ce Kinktober.

Puis j'ai relus le passage du manga concerné pour écrire ce texte, et j'avais oublié à quel point c'étaient de simple PNJ sans personnalités définies autre que "Agrougrou ! Je suis méchant !". On va essayer de creuser un peu ça, du coup.

Étant donné l'âge des personnages au moment du manga, je vais utiliser l'excuse classique du "Tout le monde est revenu à la vie parce que Scénario." Tout se passe donc quelques années plus tard.

Autre chose qui ne me facilite pas la vie : Andromède Noir est le seul des Blacks Saints qui n'a pas de nom. Et bien, on va faire avec….

Par contre, je vous préviens : ça va être malsain !

Promis, pour les prochains textes, je me calme et je repars dans des couples plus équilibrés.

Pour répondre au commentaire de ShaSei :

Non, il n'y a pas de Seiya/Shun de prévu dans les 15 textes. Mais Seiya est par contre présent avec un autre pairing pour le 6e texte. J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même. ^^

* * *

Il détestait le Chevalier d'Andromède ! Il détestait cette Esmeralda ! Il détestait leur ressembler !

Il détestait le Chevalier du Phoenix ! Il détestait qu'il ne cherche sa compagnie et son corps qu'à défaut de celui des deux autres !

Il se détestait de les lui donner alors qu'il était tout à fait conscient de tout ça !

Andromède Noir fixait le plafond, serrant les dents de rage, alors qu'il était couvert de baisers qui aurait dû aller à d'autres.

Mais lui était vivant. Lui était aussi plus éthiquement baisable.

Car jamais Ikky du Phoenix n'avouerait avoir le moindre désir pour son cher petit frère bien-aimé. Jamais il ne ferait le rapprochement entre la ressemblance entre son cadet et son amour perdu et une quelconque obsession malsaine.

Non, il préférait aller voir un de ses anciens subordonnés, copie conforme des deux autres, mais moins irréprochable moralement, et le prendre dans son lit sans que cela ne se sache.

Et lui était trop stupide pour refuser. Parce qu'il admirait encore son ancien chef ? Parce qu'il lui était encore dévoué et fidèle ?

Parce qu'il l'aimait ?

Il ne put retenir le rire amer qui lui vint à cette idée, et qui lui valut un coup d'œil perplexe de la part du Phoenix. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas assez de considération pour lui pour vraiment s'y arrêter, continuant bientôt à goûter la peau blanche sous ses lèvres et fantasmer qu'elle soit celle de quelqu'un d'autre, attrapant bientôt une bouteille de lubrifiant pour venir le préparer sans même être un seul instant rebuté par le manque de réactions de son partenaire.

Cela fit monter un goût de bile à la bouche d'Andromède Noir.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un subordonné qu'Ikky utilisait pour prendre son plaisir. Qu'un ancien criminel malveillant qu'on pardonnait, mais qui restait méprisable. Qu'un homme de main faible et si éloigné des modèles de perfection à qui il ressemblait tant. Qu'un Chevalier Noir renégat qui n'avait même pas de nom.

Pourtant, un nom, il en avait un. Mais jamais le Phoenix n'avait fait mine de vouloir le connaître. Après tout, sans nom, il n'avait pas d'importance. Pas d'autre du moins que son visage si semblable à ceux dont les noms, eux, comptaient pour leur ancien chef.

Et alors que celui qui le méprisait tant entrait en lui, Andromède Noir l'haï plus encore que jamais. Plus encore qu'il se haïssait lui-même, qu'il se méprisait d'accepter cette situation si dégradante.

Il avait une fierté ! Il avait un honneur ! Il était un des plus puissants des Blacks Saints, Chevaliers sans foi ni loi qui ne servait que leurs intérêts, libres de tout, libres des chaînes du Sanctuaire et de sa moralité, libre du cadre rigide des Chevaliers si blancs, si pure qui protégeaient la Déesse Athéna!

Et même s'ils étaient rentrés dans le rang, même s'ils avaient été pardonnés à leur retour à la vie, ils n'étaient pas pour autant un de ces chiens loyaux en armures étincelantes qu'était devenu leur chef.

Alors une idée lui vint, faisant naître son premier sourire depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre. Un sourire vainqueur, sadique.

Et alors qu'Ikky allait et venait dans son corps, alors qu'il cachait son visage dans son cou pour ne pas voir ces cheveux noirs qui ne lui rappelait que trop la possession de son cher frère, Andromède Noir tordit son corps sous lui, avant de venir doucement lui souffler à l'oreille de la voix la plus douce qu'il pût contrefaire :

"Tu me détestes, Nii-san ?"

Tout mouvement cessa alors que le Phoenix s'écarta pour dévisager celui qu'un peu plus tôt, il besognait sans se poser de question.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

De l'incrédulité perçait dans sa voix, et déjà un soupçon de colère commençait à poindre.

Parfait !

Andromède Noir se ramassa sur lui-même, prenant une attitude de vulnérabilité alors qu'il forçait des larmes au bord de ses yeux, avant de reprendre de la même voix insupportablement douce et tendre :

"Tu me détestes, Ikky, Nii-san ?"

Un grondement de colère lui répondit :

"Tais-toi, Andromède Noir ! Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande !"

Mais loin de s'arrêter, l'intéressé renforça sa moue vulnérable et triste.

"Tu me détestes parce que tu as été sur Death Queen Island à ma place ?  
\- Arrête…  
\- Tu me détestes parce que tu as dû me protéger toute ta vie ?  
\- Tais-toi !  
\- Ou alors tu me détestes parce que nous sommes frères malgré ce que tu ressens pour moi, Nii-san ?  
\- TA GUEULE, ANDROMÈDE ! TU N'ES PAS LUI !"

Le cri de pure colère retentit dans toute la chambre, alors qu'une poigne puissante vint enserrer le cou du Chevalier Noir, lui coupant la respiration, lui faisant chercher son air.

Mais ce dernier ne cacha pas son sourire. Il jubilait. Il avait atteint son but, il avait mis le doigt sur ce point si sensible.

Alors, tandis que la prise se resserrait encore sur sa gorge, il bougea les hanches, accueillant plus profondément encore le pénis en érection qui était toujours en lui. Et il sentit avec satisfaction Ikky frissonner, ses yeux se tinter d'autre chose que de fureur. Il lui rappelait ce qu'ils faisaient quelques instants avants. Ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il avait désiré sans avoir l'honnêteté de la dire.

Il ondula à nouveau, se faisant le plus provoquant possible, enserrant de son mieux cette colonne de chair en lui. Et encore, il brisa un peu plus le masque du fier Phoenix.

Oui ! Il le forcerait à le baiser en le regardant droit dans les yeux ! Il le forcerait à le baiser en sachant pertinemment que celui qu'il voulait était un autre !

Des points noirs dansèrent bientôt devant les yeux d'Andromède Noir, alors que l'air ne revenait toujours pas dans ses poumons. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'Ikky l'étrangle ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait ! Mais qu'il le fasse à lui ! En le regardant, lui et lui seul ! Et qu'il se rende compte de sa pathétique tentative de fuir ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

Et enfin, bientôt, il ne fut plus le seul à bouger. Les coups de reins reprirent, d'abord automatiques, puis de plus en plus furieux. Et Andromède Noir, lui, se sentait partir, ses poumons lui faisant mal à force de réclamer de l'oxygène, un voile de plus en plus épais séparant sa vision du reste du monde.

Mais il luttait pour continuer de voir, car Ikky le regardait, lui, avec une expression de rage folle sur le visage. Ikky le prenait, lui, sauvagement, violemment. Lui et non pas ces fantômes à qui il ressemblait.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le plaisir vint enflammer les reins d'Andromède, lui faisant autant perdre ses sens que cette main serrée sur sa gorge. Et cela se mêlait à cette peur viscérale, instinctive de ne plus jamais retrouver d'air. D'aller trop loin. Et les deux sensations se complétaient, se magnifiaient, alors que le sang battant à ses tempes le rendait sourd aux autres bruits, alors qu'un sourire béat éclairait son visage.

Sa tête lui tournait, il n'avait plus de force, mais il n'avait jamais autant eu de plaisir de sa vie. Même s'il ne sentait presque plus les assauts pourtant puissants du Phoenix, même s'il ne voyait plus que des ombres, son ventre se contractait de délice, ses muscles se crispaient de manière incontrôlable, son dos s'arquait sous les vagues d'un orgasme morbide qui montait de plus en plus, sa gorge pleurait de ne pouvoir gémir.

Il ne remarqua pas quand Ikky cessa ses mouvements en lui, trop loin déjà dans la presque inconscience pour pouvoir le ressentir. Mais la main le lâcha enfin, et ce fut un éclair blanc dans son monde devenu noir. Tout son corps accueilli l'air qui entrait comme la plus délicieuse des choses qui fut, comme le plus intense des soulagements. Il réalisa vaguement qu'il se tordait sur les draps alors que l'orgasme le fauchait, revenant à la vie après cette longue et délicieuse mort.

Il lui fallut de longue minutes pour revenir à lui. Il détailla la pièce comme s'il la découvrait à mesure que sa vision revint, restant étendu sur le lit pour délier ses membres lourds de plaisir et d'efforts de s'être trop tendus. Enfin, en dernier, il sentit la douleur de son cou, sa gorge qu'il mettait au supplice chaque fois qu'il déglutissait, les points plus lancinant là où les doigts d'Ikky s'étaient enfoncés.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il chercha le Phoenix des yeux, pour le trouver assis au bord du lit, prostré, la tête entre ses mains.

C'était fini.

Fini de cette mascarade. Fini de ces ébats. Fini aussi de ses liens avec son ancien chef. Comme les autres Chevaliers Noirs, à présent, il ferait sa vie, et oublierait celui qui les avaient autrefois commandés. Fini de cette comédie où il remplaçait d'autre sous les draps. Fini de cet espoir d'être choisi pour lui et non pas pour ceux à qui il ressemblait.

Il chassa la nausée et le pincement au cœur qui lui vinrent, se redressant douloureusement pour retrouver ses habits, et se rhabiller sans plus considération pour l'autre, se demandant un temps comment cacher les bleus autour de son cou, avant de finalement décider qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour sortir qu'il s'arrêta.

Il aurait été mieux, plus grand, plus noble de partir sans un mot.

Mais il n'était ni grand, ni noble.

Alors il força sur ses cordes vocales, croassant avant de définitivement quitter cette chambre :

"La prochaine fois que tu veux quelqu'un que tu ne t'autorises pas, règle tes problèmes avec ta conscience plutôt que d'aller niquer un ancien subordonné qui lui ressemble un peu."

Un fracas retentit derrière lui alors qu'il fermait la porte, laissant facilement deviner que le Phoenix passait sa colère sur le mobilier.

Mais ce n'était plus son problème.

Son problème à lui était enfin fini.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième texte. Pas très joyeux, je l'admets.

J'espère qu'il vous à plus, et que j'ai pu donner à Andromède Noir un peu plus de profondeur que dans le manga.

Le prochain texte porte sur mes seconds chouchous. Je suis très impatiente de l'écrire.

J'espère que je réussirais à vous les faire aimer malgré le côté complètement random de leur pairing.

En attendant, je vais tâcher de rattraper mon retard.

À très vite !


	11. Texte 4 : Bond (Telepathic or empathic)

Texte 4 : Bond (Telepathic or empathic) (Lien (télépathique ou empathique)  
Pairing : Eaque (Aiacos)/Myû (Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!)

Disclaimer :

L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, , la Toei et la Shueisha.

Warning :

Scène à caractère sexuel explicite. (mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris.)

* * *

Et voici enfin venu le moment de vous présenter mon second pairing préféré.

Et il faut que je vous raconte un peu l'histoire autour de ce pairing, parce qu'on peut facilement se demander d'où peut bien venir l'idée de mettre ensemble deux persos qui n'ont absolument aucune interaction ensemble.

En réalité, j'ai joué pendant très longtemps Myû du Papillon dans un forum role play de St Seiya. Et au fur et à mesure du temps, mon personnage s'est beaucoup rapproché de celui d'Eaque. Le temps passant, et les tentatives de les caser avec d'autres personnages échouant, il est vite devenu évident pour la joueuse d'Eaque et moi-même de coller ces deux-là ensemble.

J'ai énormément d'excellents souvenirs sur ce forum. Je pense donc que mon amour pour ce pairing est beaucoup dû à la mélancolie. Mais… J'ai du mal à les imaginer séparés, depuis.

C'est aussi grâce à ce forum que Myû est devenu mon personnage préféré de Saint Seiya, même s'il faisait déjà partie des favoris avant. Un méchant avec des ailes de papillons, il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire battre mon cœur. C'est pour ça aussi qu'une de mes plus grandes déceptions est que Myû ne soit pas apparu dans The Lost Canvas (car oui, une apparition dans une case, de loin en tout petit, à la fin d'un chronicle, ce n'est pas une apparition pour moi).

Qui sait, peut-être que lorsque j'aurais fini Habemus Pappas (c'est-à-dire d'ici une centaine d'années, vu le rythme auquel je poste), je vous ferais une fic sur ces deux-là.

En tout cas je suis très heureuse d'écrire de nouveau sur eux grâce à ce Kinktober, et j'espère vous faire aimer ce couple sorti un peu de nul part.

Enjoy! ^^  
(Pour les besoins de ce sujet, j'ai donné à Myû un pouvoir qu'il n'a normalement pas. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.)

* * *

"Où est Myû ?"

C'est un Eaque furieux qui arpentait les Enfers à la recherche du Papillon, terrorisant les gardes squelettes et les servantes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, se retenant d'en tuer un pour se passer les nerfs.

Non ! Celui qu'il voulait tuer, c'était Myû. L'attraper, le punaiser contre un mur comme le vulgaire insecte qu'il était, le prendre pour apaiser sa frustration dans son corps, puis le tuer !

Cette fois-ci, les facéties de son amant avaient été trop loin !

Il ne savait pas comment le Papillon avait fait son compte. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu les lier empathiquement. Mais il s'en fichait ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait dû passer tous les procès de la journée avec le feu aux reins. Un feu nourrit, partagé sciemment par un Myû très fier de sa petite plaisanterie s'il en croyait l'amusement qu'il ressentait à travers le lien.

Et Eaque avait dû cacher un désir de plus en plus puissant, rester concentré sur les jugements qu'il devait rendre et ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'il avait envie de tout autre chose. Oh, ses frères avaient bien deviné qu'il y avait un problème, le voyant agité et énervé. Mais le Garuda aurait préféré se faire arracher un bras que de leur avouer ce qui se passait.

Aussitôt la séance levée, il était sorti en trombe, laissant les détails à Violate.

Sa colère était nourrie par sa frustration, et il jurait que Myû allait payer très cher dès qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus. Mais pour cela, il fallait le trouver ! Hors l'agaçant insecte n'était nul part. Ni auprès de ses Fairies, ni parmi les autres spectres, ni à aucun des endroits où on pouvait habituellement le trouver.

Bien sûr qu'il se cachait ! Il était étrange, mais pas stupide. Il avait dû sentir la fureur d'Eaque au travers du lien qu'il avait tissé, et ne devait pas être pressé de l'affronter, comptant sur le temps pour apaiser le Garuda. C'était bien mal le connaître…

Quoique…

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'inquiétude ou de peur dans ce qu'Eaque ressentait chez le Papillon. Juste un calme amusement.

Le Garuda éclata d'un rire qui fit se tasser sur elles-mêmes les âmes qui l'entouraient dans la prison qu'il fouillait.

Myû ! Myû ! Myû ! Il oubliait bien trop souvent que son cher amant ne réagissait jamais comme il l'attendait ni comme il le devrait. Un instant, il en calma sa colère pour se rappeler pourquoi il avait prit l'étrange Spectre dans son lit. Mais un instant seulement, avant de fondre sur son palais d'Antinora et de débouler en trombe dans ses appartements.

Bien sûr, le Papillon était là, l'attendant patiemment perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, haussant juste un sourcil devant la tornade de colère qui lui faisait face.

"Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir. Un contretemps au procès ?"

Eaque l'attrapa par le col et le força à se relever sans que cela ne sembla émouvoir un seul instant Myû.

IL ! ALLAIT ! LE TUER!

Il allait lui faire ravaler ce sourire assuré qui se lisait jusque dans ses yeux monochrome pourtant si déstabilisant d'habitude ! Il allait lui faire payer son manque de concentration et d'attention pour les âmes qui étaient passées devant lui aujourd'hui.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il pensait ça, il sentait chez le Papillon un tout autre sentiment. Une fierté, une satisfaction de le voir aussi furieux, aussi énervé. D'être l'un des seuls à pouvoir le faire autant sortir de sa nonchalance feinte habituelle. Une excitation de le sentir dans cet état, un désir que les choses continuent sous les draps de cette manière.

Alors Eaque musela sa colère, pour ne pas donner satisfaction à Myû déjà, et ensuite pour analyser la situation avec un peu plus de recul.

Myû ne s'en voulait pas. Myû n'avait pas peur de lui. Myû n'avait jamais peur de lui. Tempêter, menacer, user de violence n'y changerai rien. Au contraire, cela l'encouragerait à recommencer, ou le vexerait et le pousserait à faire pire. Parfois, Myû était un être sage, au discernement profond, aux conseils précieux. Mais il était aussi espiègle, orgueilleux, égoïste… Il était comme les fées auquel il ressemblait tant. Et ses actions du jour, Eaque le devinait à présent, n'étaient pour lui rien d'autre qu'un jeu auquel il n'avait pas envisagé de conséquences. C'était pour cela qu'il ne réagissait pas à la colère du Garuda. Il ne la comprenait pas. Elle faisait partie pour lui de cette simple taquinerie qu'il avait monté, n'était que la réponse démesurée du Juge.

Alors Eaque prit une profonde inspiration, achevant d'étouffer sa fureur, mais chassant aussi l'envie que lui envoyait le Papillon, le lâchant avant de le toiser froidement, déclenchant un début d'inquiétude que sa colère n'avait pas réussi à faire naître.

"Ne recommence jamais ça !"

Myû fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais comprenant maintenant qu'il y avait un problème. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour montrer qu'il attendait la suite.

"À cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu donner toute l'attention que je devais aux âmes qui sont aujourd'hui passées devant moi. À cause de toi, j'aurais pu faire une erreur de jugement et ne pas remarquer certains détails. Mon travail n'est pas un jeu. Ne recommence jamais ça !"

Alors seulement, au travers le lien empathique, Eaque sentit la compréhension et la culpabilité définitivement chasser toute trace d'espièglerie. Et il se dit que finalement, cette connection était bien pratique pour gérer son insupportable insecte. Avec satisfaction il observa alors le Papillon s'incliner, retrouvant la personna de subordonné qu'il ne prenait plus que rarement avec lui dans l'intimité.

"Je suis désolé, Seigneur Eaque. Je comprends ma faute, ça ne se reproduira plus."

Le Juge accueilli les excuses avec un hochement de tête, et observa le Spectre de l'étoile de l'Enchantement le contourner avec l'intention de partir. Il laissa volontairement la tension planer, se forçant à ne rien ressentir d'autre qu'un froid sentiment de reproche pour ne pas laisser Myû s'en tirer à si bon compte, laissant une ambiance glaciale s'installer.

C'était maintenant à son tour de jouer.

Il attendit donc que Myû ai la main sur la poignée pour l'arrêter.

"Un instant. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Papillon !"

Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser le titre de Myû plutôt que son nom, et de prendre le ton qu'il utilisait en temps que Juge et non en temps qu'amant. Avec satisfaction, il sentit la vague d'appréhension qui venait de l'autre. Oui, décidément, ce jeu lui plaisait lorsque c'était lui qui menait la partie.

Lentement, il se tourna, découvrant un Papillon qui dissimulait son inquiétude en restant digne et attentif, se tenant droit, les mains derrière le dos, comme il était attendu d'un subordonné. Bien !

Eaque s'approcha, son sourire désinvolte et supérieur aux lèvres, dans cette attitude qui faisait trembler habituellement tous les Spectres sous ses ordres. Mais pas Myû, bien sûr. Myû se contentait d'être au mieux inconfortable. Myû ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Alors il attrapa le menton du Papillon pour venir effleurer ses lèvres si pâles, si fines, et se plonger dans ce regard si perturbant.

"Tu m'as donné envie toute la journée. Tu pensais vraiment ne pas avoir à régler ce léger… Inconvénient ?"

Myû resta interdit un moment, surpris, avant d'afficher ce sourire en coin que le Garuda avait finit par associer aux prémices de leurs ébats.

Doucement, les mains du Papillon vinrent docilement ouvrir la robe d'audience d'Eaque pour venir explorer le torse dessous, tandis que le Spectre venait offrir timidement un baiser au Juge. Ses doigts longs et agiles ne tardèrent pas à réveiller le feu qui avait consumer le Garuda la journée durant par sa faute, le faisant rapidement frémir d'envie et d'impatience. Ce dernier lui signifia d'un grondement qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeurs à laisser traîner les choses, attirant le corps fin et souple plus près de lui, commençant à dévorer la peau fine et sensible du cou tandis que les mains de Myû descendaient s'attaquer sans tarder aux attaches de son pantalon, venant libérer sa virilité, avant de doucement la caresser du bout des doigts.

Le Papillon laissa traîner l'instant avec un sourire malicieux, torturant Eaque de ce contact si attendu mais pourtant si léger encore. Il fit néanmoins une moue désolée, avant de retirer sa main de se reculer autant que la prise du Garuda sur sa taille le lui permettait.

"Peut-être devrais-je plutôt me retirer et laisser le Seigneur Juge seul pour méditer sur ma faute ?"

L'amusement avait fait son retour chez le Spectre, Eaque le sentait à nouveau dans le lien. Myû comptait de nouveau jouer, mais après autant d'attente le Juge n'avait plus aucune patience. Froidement, il toisa le Papillon avant d'appuyer sur son épaule, le forçant sans pitié à tomber à genoux, amenant son visage à hauteur de son sexe.

"Fais-toi plutôt pardonner, et cesse de tergiverser. Ma patience a ses limites, même avec toi."

Myû fronça les sourcils, mécontent de se faire ainsi reprendre, et Eaque sentait son irritation. Pourtant, il finit par s'exécuter, ouvrant la bouche, posant le sexe impatient sur sa langue avant de l'avaler sans plus attendre. Et le Garuda poussa un soupir de soulagement, s'appuyant d'une main sur la porte derrière le Papillon, passant l'autre dans la chevelure prune de son amant pour l'encourager à continuer.

Cette chaleur et cette moiteur autour de lui, la pression de cette langue tout le long de sa verge, cette gorge qui se détendait pour l'accueillir toujours plus profondément. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, espérer toute la journée. Mais les mouvements étaient encore trop lents à son goût, l'attente encore trop longue, la frustration trop grande.

Alors il enserra les mèches de Myû entre ses doigts, le poussant à aller plus vite, plus fort. Au travers du lien, il sentait l'inconfort du Papillon, son mécontentement, mais il ne se sentait aucunement d'humeurs tendre ou patiente. Il n'était pas non plus assez magnanime pour pardonner à son Papillon sans se venger un minimum. Alors il se servait de lui, de sa gorge si étroite, de sa bouche si douce et chaude pour prendre son plaisir. Et ensuite, une fois la frustration passée… Il prendrait son temps, il parcourrait le corps du Myû, le dégusterait, ferait monter à son tour son désir jusqu'à lui faire demander grâce sans pour autant le satisfaire, tout comme le Papillon avait joué avec lui toutes ces heures.

Et enfin, une fois sa rancune apaisée, il le prendrait, lui ferait l'amour encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, de toute les manières qu'il avait imaginé alors que son bas-ventre le torturait dans ce tribunal, faisant crier Myû de plaisir et de supplication encore, et encore, et encore. Et alors seulement, il pardonnerait à son amant, le prenant au creux de ses bras, le laissant s'endormir contre lui.

Un gémissement autour de son pénis lui indiqua que si le Papillon n'avait pu lire son projet dans son esprit, il avait ressenti son envie, son impatience, son plaisir. Eaque voyait ses yeux habituellement si illisible se voiler d'envie et d'impatience, alors que le sexe du Garuda disparaissait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus avidement entre ses lèvres.

Alors seulement Eaque se laissa aller au plaisir, se déversant au plus profond de la gorge de Myû avant de doucement venir caresser ses mèches violettes.

Il laissa le Papillon reprendre son souffle, tousser un peu, avant de le pousser à se redresser, de le soulever pour l'obliger à venir enserrer les hanches du Garuda entre ses jambes pour ensuite le porter jusqu'au lit.

Et à travers ce lien qui avait paru si déplaisant quelques heures avant, il sentit l'impatience, l'envie, le plaisir naissant de celui donné plus tôt. Avec un sourire, un déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Myû avant de se jeter avec lui sur le lit.

Cette petite farce allait finalement être follement divertissante.

* * *

Et voilà ! Enfin finis!  
J'avoue que j'ai eu plus de mal que prévu à finir ce texte, j'ai même dû le recommencer. (C'est pour ça qu'il est tellement en retard…). Et je n'en suis pas vraiment fière, au final. Non pas que j'ai eu du mal à replonger dans ce pairing, mais le thème ne m'a finalement pas tant inspiré que ça, et je commence à fatiguer un peu. J'espère avoir tout de même fait honneur à ces deux-là.

Au pire, on va les revoir dans pas longtemps accompagné par quelqu'un d'autre (Mais je vous laisse la surprise. -) )

Et ça va aussi être le cas du prochain pairing. Nous allons retrouver un certain Gémeau et un certains Poisson accompagnés eux aussi. -)

Je suis désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai accumulé. Même un demi Kinktober semble être trop pour moi. Dès que pour une raison ou pour une autre, je ne peux pas écrire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à rattraper mon retard. Je pense qu'il est temps de me résigner à l'idée d'être lente, et de ne pas savoir faire de textes court. Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant.

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, et ne pas vous avoir trop laissé sur votre faim.

Le prochain devrait arriver plus rapidement, j'espère. ^^


End file.
